Maddie & Harvey
by Mischa-Suits.Fan
Summary: Harvey finds an old love from his past. (Wrote this in 2012 just getting around to posting it. So lots of characters from the past: Daniel Hardman and Trevor) I do not own any part of the show Suits nor the characters. The story is purely fiction from my own creation.


38 Page

Maddie and Harvey

Madelyne Prescott or Maddie as her friends call her has been seeing Mike Ross for a few months, although they have known each other since Mike was nine years old. She's concerned about the age difference between them. Mike, who is considerably younger than Maddie, says he doesn't care about the age difference.

"Honey, this is like the tenth discussion we've had about this," says Mike. "I'm sorry Mike," Maddie says, "I just can't help but think you would be happier with someone closer to your own age. Like Rachel. I know she likes you and you like her." Mike raises his hands to stop Maddie. "Please enough about Rachel. Yes, we like each other but it's never been…it's just not meant to be. Ok?" Mike starts to kiss Maddie. Maddie breaks free from Mike and says, "Mike, as much as I want to stay I have to go. My gig is on in an hour and a half. Are you going to stop by later?" Mike smiles, "Yeah, of course. I'll see you later." Mike kisses her as she heads out the door.

Maddie catches a cab and arrives at the Hotel Café and meets up with her band. She and Jessie go over the list of songs they'll play tonight. For some reason Maddie's nerves are worse than any other time. Jessie asks her if anything is wrong. Maddie says, "It's nothing, really. Just nerves I guess." Jessie gets her a drink to help calm her down. They announce Maddie and the band and they perform their first song perfectly and Maddie begins to relax. At intermission Maddie finds Mike and heads towards his table. She sees a man sitting with Mike and she wonders who it is. As she make her way to the table the butterflies in her stomach get worse. Mike sees her, smiles and waves. The man talking to Mike turns around slightly making Maddie stops dead in her tracks. 'It can't be him!' Maddie says to herself; 'please it cannot be Harvey Specter.' Mike is at her side guiding her to the table saying, "Hey I want you to meet my boss." As they approach the table Harvey stands and before Mike can introduce them, Harvey says, "Maddie Prescott – wow." Maddie blushes and says to herself, 'he remembers me!' Mike jars her back to reality and says, "You guys know each other?" Maddie smiles and says looking at Harvey, "Harvey Specter – it's been forever. Yeah Mike we know each other." Harvey pulls her into a hug as Mike's jaw drops. As Harvey hugs Maddie, she thinks 'oh he smells so good and even though it's been so long I still remember how good he smelled.'

She manages to pull away from Harvey and sits down with them. Jon the waiter brings them a round of drinks. Harvey makes a toast, "To old friends" he says. Maddie smiles and nearly gulps her cranberry and vodka twist. Mike asks, "How long has it been seen you two have seen each other?" Harvey and Maddie reply at the same time, "High School graduation." Maddie blushes as Harvey stares at her. She feels Mike's hand on her arm and she suddenly feels sick. She thinks to herself, 'what the hell am I going to do? Crap I'm still in love with Harvey!'

She asks how they like the show so far and Mike says, "Awesome as always. I'm telling you we need to send out some tracks." Harvey says, "You sound great, but you've always had a beautiful voice Maddie." Maddie blushes as Mike tells Harvey that Maddie has also been on Broadway a few times. Harvey smiles and says, "That's great. I guess you're dream is coming true." Maddie smiles and says, "One of my dreams anyway." She had meant to say that to herself, but by the looks on Harvey's and Mike's faces she said it out loud. She sees Jessie and makes an excuse to leave, saying, "I have to get back; it was really good seeing you again Harvey." Mike tries to kiss her but Maddie quickly turns and leaves. She runs to the Ladies Room and breaks down into tears.

She cleans herself up and makes her way to find Jessie. She tells him, "Let's change up a couple of songs…" they are introduced again as the crowd goes wild. Maddie is sitting on a stool with her guitar and begins to sing "The One that Got Away" and she sings it directly at Harvey, watching him the entire time. At the end of the song she sees him smile at her. Then she and the band play "When Will I see You Again" which had been one of her and Harvey's songs. After the show, she meets up with Harvey and Mike again. She knows Mike will want to either come back to her place or want her to come back to his place. Tonight she wants to be alone. She asks Mike to get her guitar from the back leaving her alone with Harvey. Harvey says, "You were amazing. I've missed you Maddie." She smiles at Harvey and says, "I've missed you too." "I want, I need to see you again," says Harvey, "Here's my number. Please call me anytime." She takes his card and nods. She quickly hides the card when Mike comes back. Mike asks about coming to his place and she says, "I'm sorry Mike. Not tonight. I feel like I'm coming down with something. I'm just going to grab a cab and go home. Ok?" Harvey says, "Forget the cab, I have a car, we'll drop you off." "You have a car and a driver?" asks Maddie. Harvey chuckles and says, "Yep, one of the perks." All three squeeze in, with Maddie in the middle and her guitar up front with Ray. Harvey whispers something to Ray just before he closes the door. A short time later, they have dropped Maddie off and she's safely in her apartment when she realizes that her guitar is still in Harvey's car. "Crap!" she thinks, "He did that on purpose."

It's late but Maddie can't sleep. Every time she closes her eyes she sees Harvey. So she pours herself a drink and begins to think about Harvey. 'What the hell am I going to do?' thinks Maddie. 'I can't keep seeing Mike. He works with Harvey.' She decides the only thing she can do is break up with Mike. In the end it's the best thing she tells herself. She's had a few drinks and gets bold enough to look at the card Harvey gave her with his phone number on it. After another drink she dials the number. Harvey answers on the second ring, "Specter." Hearing his voice takes Maddie's breath away. She hears Harvey say, "Hello? Maddie is that you?" All Maddie can manage to say is, "um yeah." She takes a deep breath and says, "It's me Harvey. I'm sorry it's late." Harvey says, "No problem. I'm glad you called. I want to see you. And well, I have your guitar." Maddie says softly, "I want to see you too." Harvey says, "I'm coming over." He hangs up before Maddie can say anything. She takes another drink and thinks, 'I am crazy for doing this.' Maddie decides to keep on her nighty and robe and puts on a Dean Martin album. About twenty minutes or so later Harvey arrives. Maddie buzzes him upstairs. Harvey knocks on her door and she opens it. They stare at each other for a moment and then Harvey steps in closer pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Their kiss deepens and finally Maddie pushes away from Harvey but he won't let her go. She looks up at him and he says softly, "I've missed you. Where the hell have you been?" Maddie feels tears in her eyes and not wanting Harvey to see her cry she hugs him tightly. Harvey wraps his arms around her, picks her up and carries her to the sofa. He cradles Maddie. "Maddie what happened?" Maddie looks at him and says, "My parents decided to move away. They didn't give me a choice and didn't give me any time to say goodbye to anyone. I tried calling you and left messages with your mom and brother. I sent you letters every day for a year but when you didn't call me or write back, I figured you had moved on and didn't care about me."

Harvey says, "I cared about you, but I never got any messages or letters. I lost it when I went to your house and saw the for sale sign. I couldn't believe you left without saying goodbye." Maddie cries, "I'm so sorry Harvey. My dad said he lost his job and we had to move to Buffalo. I hated them for not letting me say goodbye to you. I've missed you every day since then. I've never gotten over you." Harvey kisses her and the same feelings of tingling she remembered she got when they were younger. When they part, Harvey says, "Me neither." Maddie asks, "You want a drink or something?" Harvey says, "A drink or something would be nice." He flashes a smile that makes his eyes crinkle and Maddie melt. Harvey helps her to stand and when Maddie tries to walk the effects from the first couple of drinks hit her and she stumbles. Harvey catches her and says, "You sit, I'll get us drinks." She nods and points to the antique bar cart. As he pours them each a drink he surveys the room. It's a loft with a balcony in lower Manhattan, decorated in boho chic. Harvey smiles thinking, 'Yeah this is definitely my Maddie.'

He comes over to Maddie and hands her a glass and then sits next to her. Maddie takes a sip, as does Harvey. They sit and stare at each other, neither believing the other is really there. After a few more sips of courage, Maddie reaches out and touches Harvey's face. Softly she says, "I can't believe you are really here." Harvey takes her glass and places it on the table next to his. He stands up and pulls her up and says, "I'm here and I'm not leaving. I lost you once it's not going to happen again." Maddie sighs. Harvey pulls her close and kisses her. She pulls away, takes his hand and pulls him towards her bedroom. In the doorway Harvey asks, "You really want this?" Maddie says, "More than you know."

Afterwards as they lay in each other's arms, Maddie's phone rings. She checks caller ID and sees its Mike's number. "Oh shit!" she mumbles and scrambles to sit up. "What – who is it?" asks Harvey. "It's Mike. You quiet!" says Maddie as she gets out of bed and picks up the phone, grabs her robe and heads out of the bedroom. "Hey Mike," she says as calmly as she possibly can, as she makes her way to the living room. Mike says, "You Ok Maddie? You sound out of breath." Maddie says, "Yeah I'm ok, just startled by the phone. What's up?" "Nothing; was just wondering if you're ok. I didn't know you and Harvey knew each other." Maddie says, "Yeah small world huh?" Mike says, "Hey I'm going to come over and make you breakfast." Maddie quickly yells, "NO!" After realizing how loud that sounded, she says, "I mean, no, Mike you don't need to do that. Listen, I just…I just need some time to myself. Ok? Plus my throat is feeling scratchy so I'm just going to stay in and keep warm ok?" Mike sounds disappointed saying, "Well, Ok. If you are sure you're ok." "I'm fine Sweetie, it's just been a long night and last week was…well you know. I'm fine really, just need some alone time. Understand?" Sounding disappointed Mike says, "Ok. Promise you'll call if you need anything." Maddie says, "Cross my heart." as she hangs up the phone. Her head hurts so she holds her head in her hands thinking, "What am I going to say to Mike?"

Harvey comes in quietly and leans in the doorway. "Maddie?" he says. Maddie jumps. "Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," says Harvey, "Is everything ok?" Maddie says, "Yeah, Mike wanted to come over I told him not to. Harvey, you're his boss…" Harvey cuts her off and asks curtly, "and you are Mike's what - girlfriend?" Maddie shrugs. "I've known him since he was nine when we moved to Buffalo. He was the only friend I had. When I finally came back to the city I lived with him and his grandma. I care about him Harvey. I don't want to hurt him. We just started this…whatever you want to call it but it hasn't gone anywhere. I'm not 'in love' with him. I think we fell into this because it's safe between us; we've always been able to count on each other to be there for the other. I've been pushing him to go out with Rachel from your firm because I know he has the hots for her, not me. He's a sweet kid and has had some tough breaks. I don't want him to be hurt." Harvey comes over to her and sits next to her; he days, "But you do love him." Maddie says, "Yeah, I love Mike…like a brother… I'm not in love with him." Harvey says, "He's a lot stronger than you may think. He'll get over it."

Maddie has a sense of doom when her stomach begins to do flips. She says, "Harvey you need to go; now." Harvey looks at her asks "Why?" Maddie says, "I know Mike. He's going to show up here even though I told him not to. If he sees you here…I don't want him to be hurt, by…seeing us…like this." Harvey says, "I'm not leaving. I don't want to lose you. I lost you once and I'll be damn if that will happen again. Wait. Don't you want us together?" Maddie looks at him, "Harvey I haven't thought of anyone except you in all these years. Hell, I haven't…" Maddie drifts off. Harvey smiles and says, "I'm not leaving. Let Mike find out." Maddie shakes her head, "Harvey, you are his boss. How do you think this is going to affect him?" Harvey says, "We'll talk to him. He'll understand especially if you guys have been as good friends as you say. Come on relax. Everything will be ok." Maddie takes a deep breath and goes to make them coffee.

They are sitting on the balcony enjoying the early spring weather, laughing about old times and drinking coffee when Mike walks in calling out, "Hey Maddie. It's me, I thought I'd surprise you…" he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Maddie dressed in her robe, her feet on Harvey's lap and Harvey wearing only jeans no shirt and no shoes. Maddie jumps up and Harvey says calmly, "Hey Mike. I stopped by to give Maddie her guitar." Maddie shoots him a look and quickly looks back at Mike. "Mike…" is all she can manage to say when she sees Mike's hurt face. She thinks to herself, 'He knows Harvey has been here all night.' Mike says, "Maddie is there something I should know?" Maddie comes over to him but Mike backs up into the living room and heads for the door. Maddie runs after him and calls out to him making Mike stop. Mike turns and looks at her and before she can say anything he asks, "So he's the one you've mentioned and thought about all these years? The one you've been in love with but lost when you moved to Buffalo?" Maddie nods yes as tears come to her eyes. "Mike, I'm sorry. You know I love you it's just…" Mike takes a deep breath and nods. He says, "I know you've never been in love with me. It's ok Maddie. I love you too – you're my best friend Maddie. Besides, if I'm going to lose you to some guy, I'm glad it's to Harvey. I'm ok with this really." He hugs Maddie and gives her a kiss on the cheek. All Maddie can do is stare at him, she opens her mouth but words fail her, so she just looks at Mike; finally she manages to whisper to him, "I love you Mike." Harvey stands in the doorway and asks, "We ok here?" Mike has his arm around Maddie and manages to smile and says to Harvey, "Yeah but if you hurt her, boss or not, you'll have to deal with me." Harvey smiles and walks closer to Mike and Maddie and says, "I can deal with that." They shake hands and Maddie says, "So I'm a business deal now?" They all start laughing.

"Come on boys I'll make us breakfast," says Maddie as she heads to the kitchen. Mike makes another pot of coffee and sets the table as Maddie cooks. Harvey takes Mike out to the balcony. "Listen, seriously Mike; are you ok with this?" asks Harvey. "Yeah. I sensed something was up between you two last night. I love Maddie, she's been my best friend for years but I know she's never been in love with me. All she talked about when she first moved to Buffalo was you. I care a lot for her. Don't make her a conquest for you." Harvey says, "I lost her once not going to happen again."

Maddie calls them to the table once food has been set with pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. Harvey and Mike say simultaneously, "Wow." Maddie waves them off, "Sit, eat come on now." Maddie is famished then realizes she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. After breakfast, Harvey says, "That was wonderful." Maddie smiles as Mike starts to clean up. Maddie tells him to leave it, "I'll take care of it." Harvey asks Mike if he wouldn't mind coming to the office for a few hours to work on the case they have coming up. Mike leaves first saying, "I'll meet you there in about an hour. Ok Harvey? Maddie thank you for breakfast. I love you and if you need anything, you know I'm there for you." Maddie hugs him. "I love you too Mike. Be careful out there." Alone with Maddie, Harvey pulls her into his arms. "Last night was amazing," he says. Maddie snuggles up to Harvey. She can hear his heart beating. "Maddie I need to go to work for a few hours. I want to see you tonight. Please?" Maddie smiles, "Yes I'd like that. Come by for dinner?" Harvey smiles, "Absolutely, six ok?" "Perfect," says Maddie. They kiss goodbye as Harvey heads out the door.

Maddie grabs a cup of coffee and relaxes on her balcony overlooking the city. She thinks back to when Harvey and she were teenagers and their first time. Neither of them had any money so they pooled their money and had dinner at McDonalds. They had enough money left over for popcorn to share at the movie they snuck into. It was an action flick that Harvey wanted to see. Maddie didn't care she just wanted to be with him. They snuggled together in the back row in the almost empty theatre. They had started to make out and left the movie early to go back to Harvey's house because they knew no one would be home. They had gone up to Harvey's room and started to make out again. One thing lead to another and they ended up going all the way. It was the first time for both of them and they didn't want to leave each other, but they knew if they didn't get Maddie back home by midnight they wouldn't be able to see each other again except at school. Maddie's dad was very strict. So they got dressed and rushed over to Maddie's house around the block with just enough time to sit and snuggle on the front porch just before her dad opened the door at exactly midnight. He glared at Harvey and barked at Maddie to get inside. Luckily Maddie's mom was there and let Maddie and Harvey say goodnight. They were inseparable their senior year. They had planned to run away together two days after graduation. But the day after graduation Maddie's family moved to Buffalo.

Maddie is jolted back to reality when her phone rings, it's Rachel. "Hey Rachel what's up?" She hears Rachel take a deep breath and say, "Maddie, are you and Mike still seeing each other?" Maddie smiles, "No, Mike and I are just friends. Why?" Rachel stutters, "Well…Mike called me…and asked me out. I just wanted to make sure." "Rachel, go for it!" "Thanks Maddie." After they hang up Maddie gets dressed and then grabs her bike and heads over to the grocery store to see about making dinner and decides on a pot roast and all the trimmings plus a bottle of red wine. She starts dinner and has a drink while dinner is making. She grabs her other guitar and works on a song. Around six, dinner is done and being kept warm. As six thirty approaches Maddie begins to worry and wonder if she just didn't imagine Harvey being there. Then there is a knock at the door. She checks and quickly opens the door. Harvey comes in and grabs her kissing her. When they part he says, "Oh Honey I'm home." Maddie breathlessly says, "It's about time." Harvey grabs her again and carries her to the bedroom as Maddie pretends to protest.

As they lay wrapped in each other's arms Harvey says, "I've been thinking about you all day." Maddie smiles and says, "Really? I was thinking of you all day. You can be quite distracting. I barely got dinner together. Oh no! Dinner it's warming in the oven." Harvey chuckles, "I was kind of thinking of having you for dinner. You actually cooked?" Maddie play slaps his chest and says, "Yes I actually cooked. Come on; you need to eat to keep your strength up."

Maddie sets the table for them as Harvey opens the wine. They eat in silence stealing looks at each other like when they were kids. Finally Maddie says, "So you and Mike… you two ok?" Harvey says, "Yeah it's good. We talked and he understands. He cares for you quite a bit." Maddie nods and smiles; she says, "You know I got a call from Rachel today." Harvey grins, "Yeah? I made Mike call her and ask her out." Maddie stares at Harvey, "Wait, what do you mean you made Mike call her?" Harvey clears his throat and says, "Well, I…I…I strongly suggested he call the girl and ask her out…for tonight." Maddie looks at him and smiles, "You're jealous." Harvey shakes his head, "No. Harvey Specter does not get jealous." Maddie smiles, "Really? Talking in the third person now are we. Well, Maddie Prentiss finds Harvey Specter incredibly sexy right now even if he is a bit jealous." Harvey pushes away from the table and pulls Maddie up to him. He whispers, "Maybe a little," as he slowly leans down and kisses her. The kiss intensifies as Maddie wraps her hands around Harvey's neck and he pulls her up closer. She wraps her legs around his waist. They continue to kiss as Harvey carries her back to the bed. He sits on the bed and Maddie caresses his back and kisses his neck. Harvey stands and they fall on the bed with Maddie on the bottom. She giggles. Harvey says, "I've missed you so much." Maddie sighs, "Oh Harvey."

Harvey kisses Maddie deeply, possessing her mouth with his tongue. He hears Maddie moan softly. He kisses down her neck to her breasts, down to her belly to her sex. Maddie's body responds to him. Harvey pulls off his jeans, slides up her body and thrusts himself into Maddie. Maddie wraps her legs around him as they move together. He kisses her breasts. Maddie softly claws his back and calls out his name. Harvey slides up to her and kisses her deeply. They find their release together and collapse. Harvey pulls her close and says softly, "Maddie I love you." Maddie hugs him close and says, "I love you too Harvey."

Harvey wakes before Maddie and watches her sleep. He kisses her softly and slips out of bed. He pulls on his jeans and pads out of the room. He makes coffee and after getting a cup goes onto the balcony. Looking out at the city he thinks about Maddie. She was the only person in his life that he could count on until she left. He hated her for leaving, but he never stopped thinking about her. Now that he knows the truth he realizes he's loved her all his life. Maddie wakes with a start and reaches for Harvey. When she realizes he's not there she sits up and looks around, "Harvey?" she calls out. She pulls on her robe and wanders into the living room and sees Harvey on the balcony deep in thought. She goes to the balcony and stands in the doorway watching Harvey. He sees her after a few minutes and says, "Good morning beautiful." Maddie smiles and walks over to him and kisses him. Harvey pulls her onto his lap and kisses her back. When they part, Maddie looks at him and says, "I still can't believe it. After all these years…you're here with me." Harvey kisses her and says, "And I'm not going anywhere." Harvey says, "How about we go to my place?" Maddie agrees, "After breakfast?" she gets up and makes them omelets and toast. Then they get dressed, hop into Harvey's car and head over to this place. Maddie is speechless as they enter Harvey's apartment. "Wow what a view!" She says, "I bet you impress a lot of women with this view." Harvey blushes and says, "But none of them were you." Maddie giggles and shakes her head, "Smooth talker as always." She notices there are no photographs anywhere and no color only black, grey and white.

Harvey asks, "Want a tour?" "Sure," says Maddie. Harvey starts, "Follow me." She follows Harvey down a small hallway and he says, "Here's the bathroom, my closet, and my office slash TV room." "Nice," says Maddie. They enter the main room and Harvey says, "Here we have the kitchen and living room and you can see the balcony." He grabs her hand and goes down another little hallway to another room with a gorgeous view of the city and says, "And this is my bedroom." Maddie smiles at him and says, "Wow." Still holding her hand, Harvey pulls Maddie into his arms and kisses her. "I've thought about you so many times since you left. I got this place because I remembered you said how much you love the New York skyline." "Oh Harvey," Maddie says and puts her head against his chest as tears begin to stream down her face. "Hey baby what's wrong?" Harvey asks as he lifts her chin and sees her crying. "We've lost so much time Harvey because of our parents." "That may be true baby," says Harvey, "But we did finally find each other and they can't stop us now." Maddie smiles as Harvey wipes her tears and kisses her. Slowly he removes her shirt and slides her jeans off her hips. Maddie helps Harvey take off his shirt, pulls off his belt and slowly unzips his jeans. He slides his jeans off and Maddie pushes him onto the bed. Harvey lies back supported by his elbows looking at Maddie. Maddie gives him a sexy smile and leans over to kiss his lips. He grabs her and as Harvey kisses her breasts and guides himself between her legs and as he kisses her lips, he thrusts himself deep inside Maddie. She wraps her legs and arms around him as they move in and out of each other. Harvey whispers, "Maddie I love you." And that's all she needs to hear as she finds her sweet release. She calls out "Oh Harvey I love you" and with that Harvey finds his release.

Still wrapped in each other, he pulls her close and whispers, "Stay with me." It's not a question but more like a statement. "What?" asks Maddie. Harvey pulls her up so they are sitting facing each other. "Move in with me. I don't want to lose you Maddie; I love you and I have missed you so much." Maddie looks at him, "You want me to move in and live with you here?" "Yeah. I got this place with you in mind. I guess I hoped we'd find each other and we have. So yeah, move in with me." Maddie says, "I don't know what to say Harvey. We just found each other the other day." Harvey holds her hands, "Say you'll move in with me. Don't you like my place?" "Yeah I love it! I just…I wasn't expecting this so soon," says Maddie. Harvey looks at her and says, "I need you with me Maddie. You make me feel alive again. Please?" Maddie smiles, "Well, since you said 'please' ok I'll move in with you."

Through the next month Maddie begins the process of moving in with Harvey. Some of her stuff she puts into storage until they can figure out where to put it in Harvey's apartment. She gives her record collection to Mike to hold. One day she gets a call from her agent. There is a casting call for the part of Christine in Phantom of the Opera. Phantom is Maddie's all time favorite and she really wants the part. Her agent drops off her script to memorize. Her appointment is in three days. She decides to dye her hair light brown with highlights so she'll really look the part of Christine.

Harvey comes home and almost doesn't recognize her but loves the new look on her and helps her study her lines. Harvey notices Maddie knows every line without even looking at the script. "You are fantastic," he tells her. Maddie blushes and says, "Hopefully they will think so too. I really want this part Harvey." There is a knock at Harvey's door, Harvey goes to answer it; it's Mike. "Hey I brought pizza and beer." Harvey looks annoyed but lets him in. Maddie hugs Mike and says, "I'll get plates and napkins." Mike says, "Love the hair Honey, I mean Maddie." Harvey says, "She's up for the part of Christine." Mike says, "From Phantom? That's awesome Maddie. Your dream seems to be coming true." Maddie returns with napkins and plates, grabs a beer and says, looking at Harvey, "Yeah my dreams are coming true." Harvey relaxes and smiles at her. Mike looks from Maddie to Harvey and says, "Hey, I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Harvey gives him a look but Maddie says, "No Harvey was helping me study my lines." Harvey adds, "Yeah but she's a natural, she never once looked at the script and knew every line. She's amazing." Mike smiles says, "Yes she is."

They finish the pizza and beers and as Mike and Harvey discuss a case Maddie grabs her guitar and goes onto the balcony to work on a song. Jessie calls her and says he's set up a gig for them on Saturday night. So Maddie works on the song list the band will play at the gig. Mike interrupts her to say good night and she tells him to bring Rachel to the gig on Saturday. Mike blushes and says he'll ask Rachel. "Let me know how the casting call goes," he says and gives Maddie a hug. Maddie says she will and gives him a kiss on the cheek. After Mike leaves she sees Harvey throw something. She goes inside and asks, "Harvey what's wrong?" Harvey glares at her. Maddie asks again, "What? What's wrong Harvey?" Harvey yells at her, "What the hell do you have to kiss him for?" Maddie looks at him in shock. It was only a kiss on the cheek. Harvey yells again, "Don't give me that innocent look." Maddie says, "Harvey it was a simple kiss on the cheek. He's my friend that is all." "Don't give me that crap! I see how he looks at you and you at him," yells Harvey. Maddie says, "Where is this coming from? You said you were fine with us staying friends. What the hell changed?" Harvey glares at her and Maddie turns to go to the bedroom. Harvey grabs her arm and spins her around, "Don't you dare walk away from me!" Maddie hasn't seen Harvey act this way since high school when he found out his mom was cheating on his father. Quietly she says, "Harvey you're scaring me." Harvey pulls her to him and apologizes, "Oh Maddie baby I'm sorry. I don't know what the hell happened. Seeing you and Mike…I…I know you guys are friends. He works for me. I'm sorry. Baby please forgive me?" Maddie looks at him and says, "Harvey, what's going on? You've been acting weird every time I ask about Mike. Or like last week when Mike and I met for coffee. You said you were ok with it but now…you sound like you were accusing me of something." Harvey says, "I know, I'm sorry. I trust you, both of you. I just don't like the thought of the two of you…alone together." Maddie pushes away from Harvey and says, "The last time I saw you like this was when you found out your mom was cheating. I'm not your mom Harvey." Harvey looks at her and says, "I know. I know you're not. I can't help it. I lost you once I'll be damn if I'll lose you again." Maddie smiles at him, "My sweet sexy boy. What am I going to do with you?" Harvey walks over to her, "You haven't said that to me since…" Maddie finishes his sentence, "…since high school?" Harvey grins, "Forgive me?" Maddie sighs, "You know I could never stay mad at you. But Harvey you need to come to terms with Mike and I being friends. Nothing is going to happen between Mike and I. Yeah I love him, like I'd love a little brother and that's all." "I know baby. I promise. I just don't like seeing you kiss anyone but me." He pulls Maddie into his arms and kisses her deeply.

Harvey picks her up and takes her to bed. They don't make love just snuggle and caress each other and drift off to sleep. Around three in the morning Maddie wakes and slips out of bed. She quietly walks to the bathroom and flips on the light closing the door quickly so as to not disturb Harvey. She looks at herself in the mirror. She stares at herself and shakes her head. She can't stand Harvey's jealousness. It was cute at first, but now…it's just crazy. He's got to trust her she's not his mom. She can't sleep and pours herself a drink and sits on the balcony and looks out over the city. She thinks, "This is so gorgeous." She thinks about all that has happened in the past few weeks and shakes her head. She wonders if things hadn't gone like they did, would she and Harvey still be together. Would he be so jealous? Harvey wakes when he stretches out and doesn't feel Maddie next to him. He calls out her name but Maddie doesn't hear him because she's deep in thought on the balcony. He gets out of bed and goes in search of Maddie. He finds her on the balcony and wanders over to her. "Hey baby, we ok?" Maddie smiles at him but he can tell she's not happy. "Do you want to be alone?" Harvey asks. "No Honey," Maddie says, "stay with me. It's so pretty and peaceful out here." Harvey asks, "What are you drinking?" Maddie blushes, "I'm not sure. I didn't turn the light on so…" Harvey laughs, "Let's have a brandy." Maddie nods.

Harvey returns with a brandy for each of them and sits across from Maddie pulling her feet up and begins to massage her feet. Maddie smiles at him. Then she says, "Harvey I don't want to fight with you. You have to trust me. And trust Mike." Maddie says, "You know, Mike and I never…there has never been anyone but you Harvey." Harvey looks at her and asks, "You never had sex with Mike when you two were together?" Maddie blushes and says, "No, I couldn't; I've only loved you and never wanted to…with anyone else." Harvey says, "I do trust you; and Mike. I love you baby. I don't want to fight with you either. All I can say is I promise to try and not be so jealous all the time. Ok?" Maddie smiles, "I guess that's a start." Harvey continues to massage her feet. Each touch Maddie feels a tingle deep down in her belly. They finish their drinks and Maddie stands up and pulls Harvey up to her and kisses him deeply. She kisses his chest, Harvey pulls her back to him and kisses her. His tongue takes possession of Maddie's mouth while her hand slides down to the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Harvey pulls Maddie's hand and picks her up. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, as he carries her inside and lays her on the bed. Slowly he undresses her kissing each part of her. Maddie moans under his expert touch. They move together and then they roll on the bed so that Maddie is on top of Harvey. Maddie looks down at Harvey, her long hair falling around them. She pulls her hair to one side. She leans down and kisses Harvey and whispers, "I love you Harvey." Harvey surprises her and rolls her onto the bed, kissing her as he lies on top of her. He whispers, "I love you." Three little words and she comes undone. Breathlessly Maddie says, "Oh Harvey I love you" and knowing he needs to hear it says, "I'm yours Harvey, body and soul." And as he kisses her deeply he find his release inside her.

They lay wrapped in each others arms, a tangle of arms and legs as their breathing returns to normal. Harvey breaks the silence and asks, "Do you mean it?" Maddie asks, "What?" not sure what Harvey is referring to. "You said, you're mine. Did you mean that?" He says. Maddie takes his face in her hands and says, "Oh Harvey. Yes, yes I mean it. I'm yours. I always have been." They kiss and as he snuggles against her chest she feels him smile against her skin. They drift off to sleep. They both wake before Harvey's alarm still tangled in each other. "Good morning beautiful," says Harvey. "Good morning handsome," says Maddie. When the alarm goes off, they sit up as Harvey turns it off. "Come take a shower with me,' says Harvey. Maddie nods and Harvey picks her up and swings her over his shoulder. She squeals and playfully smacks his rear and tells him "put me down." In the bathroom Harvey turns on the shower and slides Maddie off his shoulder and holds her tight, kissing her softly on her lips. His kisses leave her breathless.

He steps into the shower and pulls Maddie in with him. As the hot water cascades around them, Harvey takes the shampoo and begins to wash Maddie's hair. As he washes his hair, Maddie takes a wash cloth adds body wash to it and begins to wash Harvey's back. He turns around and she washes his chest down to his belly as her eyes lock on his. He grabs her hands and takes the washcloth, throwing it on the ground. Still holding her hands he kisses her deeply. He wants her. Here. Now. In the shower. He pushes her against the wall of the shower as Maddie willingly offers herself to him. "Take me Harvey," she whispers. He thrusts himself inside her so quickly it makes Maddie yelp. Harvey pulls her into his arms as she wraps her legs around him. Harvey whispers, "I love you baby" making her lose herself in his arms. Breathlessly she says to Harvey, "I love you so much Harvey." Hearing Maddie's voice is his undoing as he finds his release deep inside her.

"Be mine forever Maddie," says Harvey breathlessly. Maddie hugs him tighter and says, "Always." As their breathing returns to normal they finish their shower, dry off and get dressed. Maddie makes coffee as Harvey checks his emails and messages. He comes to the kitchen smiling at Maddie as she hands him a cup of coffee. "What are you smiling about?" she asks Harvey. His smile is infectious and makes her smile too. Harvey says, "You. I love you Maddie and I love waking up with you." "And taking showers together ain't so bad either," laughs Maddie. Harvey laughs with her and pulls her into a kiss. "We good?" He asks. Maddie smiles and leans against him, "More than good Honey." She pours Harvey another coffee, kisses him goodbye as he heads to work telling him she'll call him after the casting call later that afternoon.

The audition goes better than Maddie had hoped for and she gets the lead part. She's too excited to call Harvey to tell him and decides she'll surprise him at his office to tell him the news in person. She goes to Pearson Hardman on 54th and calls Donna to see if Harvey is free. Donna says, "He's in a meeting but will be back shortly, come on up." She goes through security and takes the elevator up to the 50th Floor. She walks down the hall towards Donna's desk. Donna shows Maddie into Harvey's office and asks, "So how did the audition go?" Maddie smiles and asks, "Harvey told you about it?" Donna laughs, "Yeah he's told quite a few people. He's really proud of you for going after your dreams." Maddie smiles. Mike walks in and says, "Hey Maddie. What are you doing here?" Maddie replies, "Waiting for Harvey. How have you been Mike?" Before Mike can respond Harvey walks in and sees the three of them, Maddie, Mike and Donna. Not happy seeing Mike next to Maddie Harvey tries to play it cool, "Hey Baby. What brings you here? How'd it go?" Maddie wants to tell Harvey alone, but can't figure out how to kick Donna and Mike out, Maddie smiles and says, "Oh good I guess…I start rehearsals next week – I got the lead part!" Harvey hugs her and swings her around. Donna and Mike congratulate her when Harvey sets her down. Maddie thanks them and says, "I'm still in shock. I can't believe they chose me." Jessica and Louis stop by and Harvey introduces them to Maddie and tells them about Maddie's good news. Both congratulate her and tell her to make sure they know when opening night will be.

Harvey follows Jessica out and says, "Jessica, I'm going to be leaving for the day. You need me…" Jessica smiles and nods, "Absolutely go celebrate. I'll call if something comes up." Harvey turns and Jessica calls out, "Hey Harvey." "Yeah?" Jessica says, "She's beautiful, better take care of her." Harvey smiles and says, "Exactly what I plan to do. Thanks!" He returns to his office and says, "I'm cutting out early. Mike I need you to follow up on that lead we talked about earlier. Donna…" Donna stops him, "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." Harvey continues, "Good, email me when you're done and then both of you go home." Donna salutes him then hugs Maddie goodbye. Mike hugs Maddie too and says, "Congrats. You really deserve to be Christine. You'll be the best they've ever seen." "Thanks Mike. Love ya!" Mike smiles and turns to leave. Before walking out his door, he turns to Harvey and Maddie and says, "You kids have fun now you hear!" and flashes a big smile at Harvey. Harvey smiles despite himself and shakes his head. He turns to Maddie and says, "Come on we're going to go celebrate."

Harvey and Maddie go home to change and end up making love. Afterwards they go to dinner at Sardi's. Harvey asks if Maddie wants to go dancing but Maddie tells him, "You know what I'd really rather do?" Harvey smiles, "Anything you want, what is it?" Maddie leans over to Harvey and says, "I'd rather go home and…dance with you there…so we can be alone." Harvey says with a twinkle in his eye, "Your wish is my command. Come on lets go." Sitting in the back with Harvey as Ray drives them home, Maddie slides closer to Harvey and whispers in his ear, "I love you." Harvey pulls her onto his lap and kisses her deeply. When they part Harvey says, "Marry me?" Maddie looks at him, not quite sure she heard what she thought she heard, and says, "What?" Harvey smiles at her and says, "I've been thinking about this a lot. I love you Maddie. I need you. I want you in my life as my wife. Always." He looks at Maddie and then says, "So…will you be my wife and marry me?" Maddie looks at him and says, "I guess you really are the best closer in New York. Yes Harvey. Yes I'll marry you!" Harvey kisses her again and again. They arrive home and barely make it into the apartment before their clothes start coming off and Harvey picks up Maddie and carries her to bed.

Harvey gets up after making love to Maddie and says, "I'll be right back. Don't move." He goes into the closet and comes back with a small blue box. He kneels in front of Maddie who is sitting on the edge of the bed and says, "Will you marry me?" Maddie looks Harvey in the eyes and says softly as tears form in her eyes, "I love you Harvey. Yes, I'll marry you." Harvey opens the box, takes the ring and places it on Maddie's finger. He hugs her and Maddie looks at the ring and gasps. "Oh my Harvey," she says as tears of joy stream down her face. Harvey looks at her and asks, "Do you like it?" Maddie sniffles and says, "Oh Harvey it's perfect. You remembered." Harvey says, "How could I forget Maddie. I loved you then and I love you more now." She pulls him onto the bed and they make love again.

When Maddie and Harvey were teenagers had talked about running away after graduation and getting married, Maddie told him she didn't want a diamond ring since diamonds were her birthstone. She wanted a garnet ring because that was his birthstone. Harvey would say, "I'll see what I can do." The ring Harvey gave Maddie is a marquee shaped garnet with three small diamonds on each side. The next morning they wake up wrapped in each others arms. They get up, dress and Maddie makes breakfast for them. As they eat, Harvey gets a text from Mike. He ignores it and a few moments later the phone rings. He punches a button for it to go to voice mail. Then another text and then another phone call. Maddie says, "Harvey, answer it. It's ok." Harvey looks at her and calls Mike, "Better be damn important Mike!" growls Harvey. "Shit! Really! Yeah, I'm on my way," yells Harvey and snaps his phone shut. Maddie looks at him and asks, "Problems?" Harvey takes a deep breath and says, "Yeah I have to go into the office. I'm sorry." "Harvey, it's ok. I have to study anyway for the show. If you all work late, call me and I'll bring dinner." Harvey smiles, "Promise?" Maddie smiles and says, "Cross my heart." She kisses Harvey as he goes out the door.

Maddie spends hours on her lines. She can't wait for Monday when she begins rehearsals. Around five Harvey calls and asks her to come to the office. Food is being delivered and Ray will come pick her up. About ten minutes after speaking to Harvey, Ray is at the door. He congratulates her on the engagement, "Harvey told me. He's very happy," he says. "So am I Ray. Thank you." Ray drops her off and Maddie goes inside and up to Harvey's office. Mike and Donna are there and Harvey too. He sees her and greets her with a kiss and says, "Maddie said yes." Donna comes over and hugs her and then hugs Harvey. Maddie goes over to Mike, "Mike you ok?" she asks. Mike looks at her and asks, "Are you happy Maddie, with Harvey?" She looks at Mike and says, "Yeah; for the first time in my life since…I can honestly say I'm happy. Very happy. But are you ok with me and Harvey?" Mike says, "Yeah. I just want you to be happy Maddie. But if he ever hurts you…" Before Mike can finish Harvey comes over and grabs Mike into a bear hug. Donna winks at Maddie.

Mike pulls Harvey off to the side as Maddie and Donna talk wedding plans. Mike says, "Harvey, I know you're my boss, but if you ever hurt Maddie…I…I love her man. She's my best friend; like a sister I've never had. You hurt her and you'll have to deal with me." Harvey smiles, "That's fair, but Mike, I love her and I'm not going to hurt her." They have dinner and Harvey breaks out some champagne and they toast just as Jessica stops by. "Looks like you all are still celebrating." Harvey invites her in and pours another glass and tells her the good news.

After weeks of rehearsals it's finally opening night. Maddie is nervous but excited. Almost everyone at Harvey's firm is coming to the opening. Maddie's dressing room looks like a floral shop. The firm sent flowers, Harvey sent roses and Mike too. Even Jessie and the guys in Maddie's band sent flowers. Opening night was a success, everyone was perfect and right on cue. Harvey, Mike, Donna, Jessica, Louis and Rachel came backstage to congratulate Maddie and the cast. It was a long night and Harvey and Maddie arrive home around two in the morning. After a couple of drinks, Maddie finally calms down and after making love to Harvey, passes out from sheer exhaustion. The next nine months go by fast and Maddie's run as Christine comes to an end. On her last night her dressing room again looks like a floral shop. During intermission someone drops off a big yellow envelope for Maddie. She looks at the envelope and decides she'll open it later and puts it into her bag. After the last curtain call she is so ready to go home and take a break. Ray is waiting for her with Harvey. Harvey pulls her close and kisses her forehead as she leans against him in the car. He whispers, "I've missed you." She turns to Harvey and says, "It's been a long nine months, huh? I'm sorry. But, Harvey, thank you." Harvey looks at her and asks, "For what?" Maddie leans in and kisses him lightly on the lips and says, "Thank you for being patient and supportive. For letting me live this dream. I love you." Harvey smiles and pulls her into his arms and kisses her.

The next day Harvey has to go into the office for a few hours and Maddie unpacks her bag. She comes across the yellow envelope. She opens it and looks at the photos. The photos are of Harvey, Harvey and different women, at a bar and in bed; very intimate photos. Maddie feels the breath knocked out of her as if she just got punched in the stomach. After viewing the photos over and over again, Maddie shoves them back into the envelope and decides she needs to get out of the apartment and away from Harvey. She leaves a note for Harvey and packs a bag along with the photos and walks out. She planned to take a cab, but Ray is waiting at the curb. He hops out of the car when he sees Maddie and opens the back door. She asks Ray to take her to the train station. She tells him, "I'm going on a trip Ray, but I'll be back in about a week." Ray nods and drives her to Penn Station. She says goodbye to Ray and jumps out of the car before he can open the door for her and runs into Penn Station. She figures she'll take the subway to another part of the city and book a room maybe near Central Park. She makes sure Ray isn't following her and slips into the subway and makes her way across town. She decides to book a room near Battery Park instead, figuring Mike won't think to look for her there. Knowing Harvey, he will seek out help from Mike. She books a room at the Doubletree.

When Harvey leaves the office Ray is there to pick him up and mentions that he dropped Maddie at Penn Station earlier. Harvey plays cool but wonders what's up at home. He calls but there is no answer. He calls Maddie's cell and just gets her voice mail. When he gets home he sees Maddie's note: _"Harvey, I need some time alone. I'll call when I'm ready. Maddie."_ He thinks, "What the hell happened?" and calls Mike.

As she sits in the room her phone rings its Harvey. She hits a button making it go to voice mail. She can't talk to him right now. She spreads the photos out on the other bed and looks at them closely. She wonders, 'when the hell were these taken?' She falls asleep and dreams of all the images of Harvey smiling at another woman, having drinks with another woman, kissing another woman, and worse in bed with another woman. When she wakes she checks her phone and finds there are six messages from Harvey, three from Mike and dozens of text messages from both. She throws the phone onto the other bed with the photos and goes to take a shower. She decides she needs air and she grabs her camera and buys a ticket to go see the Statue of Liberty. She'll play tourist and try to clear her head for a while. As she walks back to her hotel, she sees Mike and ducks out of sight. As she watches Mike walk by she thinks, 'Wow he's good.' She grabs a sandwich at the deli on the corner and heads up to her room at the hotel. She pulls out the bottle of vodka she took from Harvey's place. She has a few couple of drinks and starts to look at the photos again. She desperately tries to find something that will show her when these were taken; was it before she and Harvey got together or after. If they were before she and Harvey got together she'd be ok with it. But if they were taken while they were together, she'd never be able to forgive him. Her phone buzzes again and she yells at the phone, 'LEAVE ME ALONE!' She has a few more drinks, finishes the bottle and passes out.

The next morning she wakes to a pounding in her head and feeling sick to her stomach. She finds an Advil, takes one and then another. She looks at her phone and sees it's dead so she plugs it in to charge it. She decides to stay in; yesterday was a bit too close seeing Mike. She goes through her phone messages and hearing Harvey's voice, each one more painful than the other. She can hear the desperation in his voice. His last message was a simple, "Maddie, I love you. Please call me." She decides to call him when there is a knock on the door. She goes to the door and looks through the viewfinder. She sees Mike and hears him say, "Maddie honey, I know you're in there. Open up, please?" She takes a deep breath and leans her head against the door. She unlocks the door and pulls it open and stares at Mike. She says, "You need to be a damn detective not a fucking lawyer," as she lets him inside and closes the door. He looks at her and she burst into tears as Mike holds her. Finally she stops crying and says, "Go ahead make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." She goes into the bathroom and splashes water on her face. When she comes out, Mike is looking at the photos on the bed.

Mike turns to her and asks, "Is this why you left Harvey?" Angrily Maddie says, "Hey wow you're bright Sherlock!" Mike cocks his head and gives her a look. He says, "He's been worried sick about you. He loves you Maddie. These pictures are before you. You have to believe that." "No Mike I don't have to believe that. Look here," and she picks up the photo of Harvey in bed at their apartment and points to the calendar in the photo. It's a bit out of focus but you make out the month and the current year. Mike shakes his head in disbelief. "No way. Who took these? When did you get them?" Maddie sits on the bed and says, "If I knew who sent these don't you think I'd be talking to them already?" Mike says, "Look honey, I know you are upset, but you need to talk to Harvey. These photos have to be fakes. He hasn't even looked at another woman since you guys found each other again." Maddie yells, "NO! I don't have to talk to Harvey. I can't!" She looks at Mike and says, "Oh crap! You've called him haven't you?" "No, I didn't call him," says Mike, "I texted him. He'll be here soon." "Mike, damn it I thought you were my friend!" There is a pounding on the door that makes Maddie jumps up. Mike goes to the door and before opening it says, "I am your friend Maddie and Harvey is my friend too. You two need to talk about this." Maddie sits on the bed and shakes her head as Mike opens the door.

Harvey looks at Mike who lets him inside and closes the door. Harvey comes in and grabs Maddie, "Oh thank God." Maddie pushes him away. He looks so hurt and sad. He looks at the photos and says, "What the hell? What's going on?" Maddie says, "You tell me Harvey." Mike tries to explain and Maddie interrupts, "I got the photos the night of the final show. They were in my dressing room. I don't know who left them." "Why didn't you tell me about them?" Maddie shakes her head, "I didn't look at them till the next day after you went to work. Seeing them…I couldn't stay in your apartment. I needed space, time to think alone." Harvey steps closer to her and Maddie steps back away from him; her back against the wall. Harvey asks, "You don't really believe these are real do you? I thought you trusted me?" Maddie says, "Harvey how would you feel if you got these photos but they were of me and some guys you never seen before and they look like they were current?" She takes a deep breath, lets it out and says, "What would the great and powerful Harvey Specter do then?" Harvey swallows hard and says, "I'd be angry but I'd ask you about them," and then angrily says, "Not run away." They stare at each other for a moment and then Harvey says, "What do mean they are current?" Mike picks up the photo with the calendar and points it out. Harvey looks at the photo and shakes his head. "No way. She was here last year, last august NOT this year. No way was she here with me this year. Besides she's married now." "Harvey, then why would someone go to these lengths to fake photos or just change the date? Who would do such a thing?" asks Maddie.

Harvey says, "I don't know. I really don't know. But we'll find out. Right now I know we're going home." Maddie says, "No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm fine here. You leave!" She looks at Mike and says, "Both of you!" Harvey angrily says, "The hell you're fine here. You're obsessing over these goddamn pictures! We need to find out who is doing this and why and I'm NOT leaving you here." "Too bad Specter because I'm not leaving!" yells Maddie. Harvey is angry and says through clenched teeth, "Damn it Maddie!" He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and says quietly, "Look if you won't go home with me, then stay at Mike's place. I don't want you to be alone," even softer he says, "Please Maddie? I love you." Tears form in Maddie's eyes. She thinks to herself, 'He is telling the truth. He wouldn't have offered me to stay at Mike's if he wasn't."

"Damn it Harvey!" she mumbles as tears stream down her face and Harvey grabs her and hugs her. Mike starts picking up the photos and packing Maddie's bag. Harvey holds Maddie as she sobs. Mike packs up everything and nods at Harvey. Harvey says softly, "Baby we're going home ok? If you want to stay at Mike's its ok." He wipes her tears away and strokes her hair. Maddie looks deep into Harvey's brown eyes and nods yes. He kisses the top of her head. Maddie says, "Wait, I'll be right back." She goes into the bathroom and washes her face. She looks at herself in the mirror and says, "You are an idiot! He loves you, you love him. Work it out – because he is telling you the truth!' She comes out of the bathroom and gives Harvey a little smile and says, "Ok, let's go home." Harvey takes Maddie's hand and nods at her. They all walk out the door and down to Ray waiting at the car. As they cross the lobby, Maddie says, "Wait I need to check out." Harvey says, "All taken care of." She stops and stares at Harvey. He gives her that Specter smile and she shakes her head, smiles and says, "Specter what the hell am I going to do with you?" He pulls her hand and says, "Anything you want to baby is fine with me. Let's go home."

Ray drops Harvey and Maddie home and then drives Mike home. Once inside Harvey says, "Maddie, I swear to you there has been no one, not one woman other than you since I found you. Please believe me." Maddie hugs him and kisses his lips softly. She says, "I believe you Harvey. I think…seeing those photos…it shocked me. I'm sorry I lost my mind and made you worry." Harvey pulls her and hugs her tightly. "When you asked me what I would have done if the tables were turned and the photos were of you…I probably would have done the same as you. We will find out who did this and why." He leans down and kisses Maddie softly on the lips. Maddie sighs and hold Harvey tightly and kisses him back. She looks at Harvey when they part and she pulls him towards their bedroom. Maddie leans into Harvey and whispers, "Harvey, make love to me." Harvey looks at her and picks her up and carries her to bed.

Harvey slowly undresses Maddie and kisses every inch of her from her lips down to her breasts. Maddie looks around the room and realizes there is no calendar. She pushes Harvey and says, "Wait! Look!" Annoyed and confused Harvey says, "What? Look at what?" Maddie flips her hand around the room. "Do you see a calendar?" Harvey looks around and says, "Shit! We don't have a calendar in this room!" Maddie looks at him and smiles, "Do you know what that means?" "Yeah like I said they're fakes." Maddie shakes her head, "No Harvey, they are real, just doctored. Someone has been following you around taking photos and then doctored them to make me believe you were cheating on me. Someone wants us to breakup or to hurt you. Question is who? And why?" Harvey smiles, "So does this mean you believe me now?" His smile is infectious and makes Maddie smile. She touches his face and then teases, "Maybe." She pulls him into a long, deep kiss that leaves them both breathless.

Maddie wakes before Harvey and slips out of bed quietly. She puts on her robe and makes coffee. Pouring a cup, she pulls out her laptop and sits on the sofa to check her emails. Harvey wakes and panics when he realizes Maddie isn't next to him. He scrambles out of bed and yells out her name making Maddie jump. She yells, "What! Harvey I'm right here." She meets him at the doorway and he grabs her holds her tightly. Maddie gasps, "Harvey, Harvey baby its ok. I'm here." Harvey lets out a deep breath and loosens his hold of her slightly and says, "I thought…I thought I'd lost you again." Maddie kisses him and whisper, "Never. I'm yours Harvey, forever." He looks down at her and asks, "Promise?" Maddie smiles, "Cross my heart."

Maddie makes Harvey sit and gets him a cup of coffee. He watches her and when she hands him the cup, he takes the cup with one hand and grabs her with the other pulling her onto his lap. Maddie wraps her arms around Harvey's neck as he lays his head on her chest and holds her tightly to him. She strokes his hair and says softly, "Harvey honey what's wrong?" Harvey is quiet and then says, "Please don't leave me ever. I can't bear to lose you again Maddie." "Aw baby I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Harvey looks up at her, "Promise?" Maddie kisses him and says, "Cross my heart." Harvey smiles at Maddie and pulls her into a kiss. As their kiss deepens, Harvey twists Maddie onto the sofa so that she is pinned under him. He pulls her robe open and pushes her legs apart. She gives herself to Harvey whispering, "Make me yours Harvey." Harvey looks deeply at Maddie and begins to kiss her as he thrusts himself deep inside her. He moves slowly in and out of her as his mouth takes possession of her breasts and then her mouth. He hears Maddie moan and feels her shudder as she comes for him. She whispers, "I love you Harvey." And he finds his release inside her.

Maddie holds him close to her as they lay on the sofa. She strokes his hair. She feels Harvey smile against her skin. She asks, "Better?" He looks at her and his smile widens as he says, "Absolutely. I love you Maddie." She smiles at him, "I love you too Harvey. They lay together for awhile and Maddie asks, "Don't you need to get ready for work?" Harvey holds her tight and says, "I'm not going in today." Maddie asks, "Why not?" "I want to spend the day with you," says Harvey pulling her closer to him. Maddie looks at him, "Harvey," she begins slowly, "You know I'm not going anywhere. I promise I'll be here when you get back." Harvey kisses her belly up to her neck and then kisses her lips softly before saying, "I know. I just want to spend the day together. I've missed you." Maddie grins at him and says, "Specter you are something else." Harvey grins back at her and says, "I know I am Prescott and so are you. Besides we need to set a date and start planning a wedding. I want you to be my wife." Maddie says, "Your wife, huh? Well hubby-to-be let's get some coffee and start planning."

They get up from the sofa as Maddie fixes her robe Harvey pulls her into a kiss and whispers, "I love you baby." Maddie touches his face and says, "I love you too Harvey." She kisses him and says, "Come on, we've got a wedding to plan." They both grin and go sit at the table as Maddie gets them coffee. A few hours later they decide when and where the wedding will take place, Valentine's Day at the courthouse. Mike will be their witness and Donna too. Harvey says he'll take care of the rings and the flowers and Maddie says, "Well how about the color red, since its Valentine's Day, as our color?" Harvey agrees.

Over the next couple of weeks, as the holidays approach Maddie starts feeling sick and decides to go to the doctor to see what's wrong with her. After the appointment she comes home and begins to wraps some gifts for Harvey. Maddie's phone rings and, thinking its Harvey, she answers it immediately, "Hello," says Maddie, "Oh Hello Dr. Kindra." Dr. Kindra tells Maddie she's about six weeks pregnant. Shocked, Maddie sits down and asks the doctor to repeat what she just said. They end their conversation with an appointment for the following week to start prenatal care.

Maddie sits on the sofa and says out loud, "Oh wow, a baby." As she places a protective hand on her tummy, she says, "Wow! What is Harvey going to think about this?" Maddie decides to tell Harvey with a present. She leaves Harvey a note, "_I'm out shopping will be back shortly. I love you! M PS: Call me when you get this. XX._" She hops on her bike and goes down to Target. Once inside Target she makes her way to the baby section and finds a bib that says, "If you think I'm cute you should see my Daddy" and says to herself 'Perfect!' She gets a gift bag and starts her ride home.

Just before she arrives home she gets a call from Harvey. She tells him she'll be home in a few minutes she's just down the block. When she gets home, she goes inside and finds Harvey in his study. He's on the phone so she leans in the doorway and watches him. A few minutes later Harvey sees her and motions for her to come to him; she walks over to him as he hangs up. "Hey baby," says Harvey pulling her onto his lap kissing her. Maddie smiles when she hears Harvey say the word "Baby." He asks, "What's in the bag?" Maddie hands it to him and says, "Open it." She watches him intently. He looks at her quizzically and slowly pulls out the bib and reads it. Slowly Harvey looks at Maddie. Maddie smiles and says, "Surprise?" Harvey's eyes grow wider, "Really? You're…you're pregnant?" Maddie nods yes, saying, "I just found out today when I went to the doctor. She says I'm a few weeks along." Harvey stares at her but doesn't say anything. Maddie begins to worry. "Harvey," she begins, "Say something." Harvey clears his throat and finally smiles. He kisses her ever so gently. "A baby?" says Harvey, "We're going to be parents?" Maddie smiles, "Yep, you are going to be a daddy." Harvey takes a deep breath, "Wow. Wait! We have to get married." Maddie laughs and says, "We are silly." But Harvey cuts her off, "NO! I mean now, sooner. Let's get married on New Year's day? Maddie laughs, "Are you kidding?" Harvey looks at her. Maddie says, "Oh my god, you are serious." "So does that mean you agree with me?" Maddie laughs and says, "Whatever you want Harvey." Harvey kisses her, as she gets off his lap and pulls him to stand. Still kissing, Maddie pulls Harvey towards the bedroom thinking to herself, 'I want him so much and I want him right now.'

As they make their way towards the bed, they kiss. When they get to the bed, Harvey hesitates. Maddie asks, "What's wrong?" Harvey says, "Well is this ok? I mean I don't want to hurt…" Maddie smiles and says, "Yes, this is ok. We won't hurt the baby. Now make love to me. I really, really need you right now." Harvey smiles and pulls her into a kiss as they fall onto the bed.

The next day they call Jessica to see if her friend, who happens to be a judge could perform their wedding on New Year's Day. Jessica says, "I thought you two were planning for Valentine's Day, what's up?" Harvey says, "We decided we don't want to wait that long." And winks at Maddie who is sitting on his lap. Jessica laughs and says she'll call him back after she's talked to her friend. She calls back in about an hour and says, "He said he'd be happy to perform your wedding on New Year's Day, two pm in his chambers." "Thank you Jessica," says Harvey. Next they call Mike and Donna and ask them to come over.

They arrive within minutes of each other and as Harvey tells them the wedding is being moved up to New Year's Day, Donna senses something is up but doesn't say anything right away. Maddie asks if either of them has had breakfast and decides to make pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. Mike offers to help, leaving Donna alone with Harvey. She eyes Harvey and says, "Ok, Specter out with it. Why are we moving the wedding up so soon?" Harvey looks at Donna. Donna says, "Quit with the poker face. This is me you are talking to." Harvey gives her a smirk and says, "Well, when you put it that way Aunt Donna…" Donna's eyes light up. She grins, "Aunt? We're having a baby? Oh Harvey, I'm so happy for you and Maddie." She gives him a hug.

Mike helps Maddie in the kitchen; she glances over to Harvey and Donna as they both give her a thumbs up. She smiles and shakes her head. She says to Mike, "Mike, are you really ok with all this? I mean it's been forever since we talked. I've missed you." Mike says, "Yeah, I'm fine. Really. I'm really happy for you and Harvey too. I've missed you too. It's been kind of tough though, not having you to go to talk, but I guess we all need to grow up sooner or later, huh?" Maddie smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Mike, I've got…I've got something I want to tell you." "What is it?" asks Mike. Maddie looks at him, bites her lower lip and says, "How do you feel about being an uncle?" Mike looks at her, "Uncle? What? Oh my god, you're…you're…you're going to have a baby?" Maddie nods and says, "Yes. We just found out yesterday." Mike hugs her, "Oh Maddie that's fantastic! Congratulations honey." After brunch Mike and Donna leave and Maddie snuggles up to Harvey on the sofa.

Maddie's phone buzzes on the table, Harvey picks it up and hands it to her. Maddie glances at it and see's that it is Jessie. "Hey dude what's up?" she says. Jessie tells her, "We got a gig Maddie! We need you girl. Can you come down to the Lighthouse Club on 76th in about two hours? I know it's short notice but we really need you girl. Please?" Maddie puts him on hold and turns to Harvey, "Honey, it's Jessie. They have a gig and need me in two hours." Harvey looks annoyed, "How long is the gig? You need rest." Maddie rolls her eyes and asks Jessie, "How long is the gig?" Maddie says to Harvey, "It's three hours. Want to come with me?" Harvey grins at her, "So now you're telling me you're going huh?" Maddie grins. Harvey says, "You know I love to hear you sing. Yeah sure." Maddie tells Jessie she'll be there.

Ray gets them down to the Club in record time as Maddie finishes dressing in the car. Harvey calls Mike and he's there to keep him company while Maddie's performing. The show goes off exceptionally well and the manager asks if they could perform New Year's Eve. Jessie asks how much would they be paid and for how long. The manager says, "Nine to one in the morning. I'll pay $5,000 to the band and an extra 5 grand to dress up." Jessie looks at Maddie and goes to talk to Maddie and the others. One of the guys says he can't because he has plans to be out of town. Maddie says, "I'm getting married the next day guys, I don't know if Harvey will agree." Jesse says, "But its 10 grand Maddie. That's over $3,000 a piece since Joe can't make it. I really need the money Maddie." Maddie calls Harvey over and tells him what's up. Harvey shakes his head, "We're getting married the next day Maddie." He pulls Maddie away from the others and says, "You don't need the money, I'll take care of you." Maddie says, "I know. But I love to sing…you know, forget it. You're right." She goes over to Jessie and says, "Jessie I'm sorry I can't. I'm getting married the next day. I can't. I'm sorry man." The manager over hears and says, "I'll pay you guys $50,000. I really need you for New Year's Eve." Their jaws drop. She looks at Harvey who says, "We'll need a contract." "Anything you want. You won't regret this." Twenty minutes later they have a signed contract.

When they get home and ready for bed, Maddie pulls Harvey to her and kisses him. She pushes him onto the bed and crawls up his body kissing him. He rolls her over and pushes her robe out of the way as Maddie pushes his pajama bottoms off, Harvey helps and discards them sliding closer to Maddie as they make love.

On New Year's Eve, Harvey and Maddie meet the band and Mike and Rachel at the Lighthouse Club. Everyone is dressed up and ready to party. Around one thirty in the morning the band is packing up, they each receive a check for their services and Maddie tells Harvey, "I'll meet you out front I forgot my guitar." She looks for Jessie and Marc but can't find either of them. She gets a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach and finds her guitar. She starts to head back out front but gets hit on the head. Maddie wakes up disoriented with a pounding head. She looks around and tries to figure out where she is; looks like a warehouse of some sort. A few minutes later the door opens and Maddie gasps, "Trevor? What the hell?" Trevor smiles and says, "Well, I'm honored you remember me Maddie."

Maddie struggles to sit up, her head is killing her it hurts so much. She looks at Trevor and says sarcastically, "How could I forget a douche like you! What the hell are you doing?" Trevor slaps her hard across the face and says, "Shut the hell up Bitch!" Maddie's face burns. She looks at Trevor and shakes her head and decides to try and reason with him. "Why Trevor?" Trevor glares at her, "What do you mean why?" Maddie says, "After all that Mike did for you, and you…what kidnap me? Why?" Trevor looks at her and yells, "Because I can!" "That's not an answer Trevor and you know it. You claim Mike is your only friend and this is how you pay him back?" Trevor comes over to her again and raises his hand to hit her. Maddie doesn't flinch. She stares at Trevor and says, "You don't scare me you son of a bitch. I grew up in the Bronx." Trevor picks her up and throws her against the wall. Maddie lands with a thud and slumps to the floor.

Trevor wakes Maddie and throws her a bag, "Here eat this." She looks at him and says, "Really?" Trevor shrugs and says, "Suit yourself." Maddie tries again, "Trevor, please whoever is putting you up to this, you don't want to be caught up in this. Let me go." Trevor glares at her. "Really miss I-know-every-fuckin'-thing. You think I can't pull this off myself?" "No Trevor. You don't have the brains for this you damn pothead! Someone else is doing this. Who is it?" Trevor gets angry and yells, "Shut the fuck up! I know what I'm doing! Just waiting on lover boy and his stupid little side kick to pay up. And well, if they don't, the river is right out that door so it'll be easy to get rid of you. Now shut up and eat!"

A few hours later she asks Trevor if she can go to the bathroom. Trevor walks her to the bathroom and when the door closes she looks around but there are no windows. She checks to see if her phone is still in her bra and it is and it is still working. Not wanting to take a chance right then, she pees, washes her hands and comes out of the bathroom. Trevor punches her in the face and she drops to the floor. She feels someone punch her, but it doesn't feel like Trevor. Maddie curls up to try and protect her baby; but she ends up passing out.

She wakes and sees Trevor talking to a shorter man with a beard she's never seen before. He comes over to her and Maddie pretends she's unconscious. The man leans over her and says to himself, "Not bad; Specter really knows how to pick his women. Too bad I won't see his face when he finds your dead body." He stands up and kicks Maddie several times. Maddie feels a severe pain in her belly and passes out. When she wakes, she sees she's alone. She fishes out her phone from her bra and punches a button. She hopes it's Harvey's number but she can't quite see, her eyes are swollen from being punched. She hears Mike's voice, "Maddie? Where are you?" Maddie's voice is pained, she manages, "Don't know. River. Warehouse. Mike tell Harvey. Oh it hurts Mike. Tell Harvey I love him and I'm sorry." Mike yells at her, "Maddie, Maddie stay with me honey. Come on." Maddie figures Mike is trying to trace the call so she tries. "Pain, oh god Mike. It's Trevor and some other guy." Mike says, "Trevor – what?" "Trevor kidnapped me. God Mike it hurts." "Trevor hurt you? Baby I'm so sorry. Listen, you're going to be ok, we're going to find you. I promise." "Love you Mike. Love Harvey too." Trevor comes through the door and sees Maddie on the phone. He yells, "What the hell?" Mike hears Maddie scream as Trevor smacks her and the phone skids out of her hands. Maddie tries to fight back and claws at Trevor. Mike hears Trevor say, "Bitch he's gonna kill us all. What have you done?" Maddie yells, "When Mike and Harvey find you, you'll wish you were dead!"

Next thing Maddie remembers is waking up in the hospital. Harvey on one side of her and Mike on the other. Both men are holding one of her hands. Harvey and Mike have their heads on the bed and are sleeping. Maddie looks at both of them and thinks to herself, "Thank God for both of these guys." A nurse walks in and smiles, "Ms. Prescott you are awake. How are you feeling?" Maddie says, "Ok I guess kind of thirsty." The nurse says, "I'll go get the doctor." Maddie pulls her hands away first from Mike and then from Harvey and both men wake up. They blink and look at her. Maddie looks at Harvey then Mike and then back to Harvey. They both talk at the same time, "You're awake!" Mike stops and lets Harvey continue, "I love you. God I thought I … You're awake." Harvey is interrupted by the doctor. "Ms. Prescott, welcome back. You gave these guys and everyone a real scare. I'm Dr. Lisette Galeano." She looks at Mike and Harvey and says, "Now if you gentlemen would please step outside so I can examine Ms. Prescott I would appreciate it." Harvey says, "I'm not going anywhere." Maddie looks at Mike and Mike says, "Harvey come on. Let's go get a cup of coffee. Maddie isn't going anywhere." Donna walks in with coffee and see's everyone and says, "Oh my god you're awake!" Maddie smiles and says, "Yep, glad to see you Donna. Harvey," Harvey looks at her and says, "I'm not leaving you." Maddie smiles, "Harvey go to the hall or waiting room, have some coffee. As soon as the doctor is finished you can come right back. Please?" Harvey tries to protest but says, "You know I don't like to lose, but fine. I'll be right out that door." Maddie smiles, "Promise?" Harvey whispers, "Cross my heart. I love you."

After Dr. Galeano finishes her exam, Maddie says, "The baby?" But she knows the answer before the doctor says, "I'm sorry Ms. Prescott. You were hurt very badly, the baby didn't make it." Fighting back tears Maddie says, "I figured. I kind of felt it when…when it happened." The doctor says, "Otherwise, Ms. Prescott, you seem to be well. I'll schedule a CT scan for later today. If all is ok with that you'll be able to go home as early as tomorrow." "Thank you doctor." The doctor leaves and Maddie places a hand over her tummy and whispers, "I'm sorry little one. I tried to protect you but I failed." She hears Mike, Donna and Harvey at the door and she quickly wipes her eyes. Mike sees Maddie had been crying and fights the urge to hold her. Harvey is right by Maddie's side asking her, "Are you ok?" Not trusting her voice, Maddie nods yes. Donna calls Harvey to her to tell him something about work. Maddie calls Mike over, she takes a deep breath and says quietly, "Mikey would you mind taking Donna and leaving Harvey and me alone for a while?" Mike looks hurt but says, "Sure. Maddie…I'm so sorry for what Trevor put you through. I can't believe he would do this." Maddie touches his arm and holds his hand, "Honey, I don't blame you. This is all Trevor and some other guy for whatever reason. You are and you will always be my best friend, my dearest friend. I love you Mikey." Mike hugs her and says, "I love you too."

Mike says to Donna, "Hey Donna, let's give these two some alone time." He gives Maddie a kiss on the cheek and squeezes her hand, "If you need anything you know how to get me." Donna hugs Maddie and says, "Same goes for me. I'm glad you're going to be ok." Maddie smiles and says, "Thanks Donna. Love you guys." Mike goes to shake Harvey's hand and Harvey pulls him into a hug, "Thank you, I mean it." Mike says, "You're welcome. I'm just sorry she had to go through this and we still don't know why." "We will," says Harvey. He hugs Donna as they leave. Once they are alone, Harvey comes over to Maddie who moves over so Harvey can join her on the bed. Harvey kisses her and says, "I thought I had really lost you this time." Maddie starts to cry, "Oh Harvey, I'm sorry." Harvey holds Maddie, "Sorry – for what?" "Harvey, I lost our baby. I tried to protect it but…" He pulls her tighter and says, "Maddie, honey it's not your fault. You almost died. If you had…I don't know what I would have done." Maddie starts to tell Harvey about the other guy but she didn't know who it was. "Don't worry," says Harvey, "if there is someone else involved we'll find him. Trevor won't like having the death penalty on the table." Maddie looks at him, "Death Penalty?" Calmly Harvey says, "Absolutely. He killed our baby. That's the death penalty."

Maddie comes home the next day and for the rest of the week, Harvey, Mike, Donna and Rachel take turns visiting her. When Harvey stops by she asks him, "Harvey what's going on?" He smiles, "What do you mean?" Maddie looks at him, raises her eyebrow and says, "Well, let's see. Since I came home, Mike, Donna and Rachel have been coming by during the day when they should be working." Harvey smiles but doesn't say anything. So Maddie continues, "And then there is you." Harvey raises his eyebrow to her and says, "Me? What have I done?" Maddie says, "You never leave work during the day just to visit me or because you 'forgot' something. You don't forget anything," she pauses then says, "So what's going on Harvey. What are you not telling me?"

Harvey hugs Maddie. "Maddie, I just need to make sure you are safe. I love you. I almost lost you. Again." "Harvey, I'm safe. I'm ok. I don't need baby sitters." Harvey looks at her and says, "I know, humor me." Maddie smiles and says, "I love you." Harvey looks at her and says, "Jessica is going to stop by she's going to offer you a job as her assistant." Maddie glares at Harvey. "Ok, that is enough Harvey. You have to stop this…" Harvey raises his hands to stop her, "Slow down this was Jessica's idea not mine. She really does need an assistant. Mike told her you'd done that work before so she wants to ask if you'd be interested." Maddie looks at Harvey, "Mike huh? Remind me to have a talk with him too. You two cannot keep doing this. I'm a big girl, you can't protect me or shelter me forever." She looks at Harvey, "You want me to take the job don't you?" Harvey looks at her and smiles, "I'd be lying if I said no, but it is your choice." He kisses her and goes back to work.

The next day Jessica stops by after Harvey goes to work. "Hi Jessica, please come on in," says Maddie. Jessica comes in and Maddie asks, "Would you like some coffee or tea?" Jessica replies, "Coffee if you have any but please don't go to any trouble." Maddie smiles and says, "No trouble at all, coffee coming right up; have a seat." Jessica says, "I'll come with you." Jessica sits at the kitchen table as Maddie brings them coffee along with cream and sugar. Jessica says, "I've been meaning to stop by and see how you are doing. Is Harvey getting on your nerves yet being a bit overprotective?" Maddie laughs, "I'm doing fine Jessica. And well, you know Harvey. I've tried talking to him about it but…" she shrugs as Jessica nods and says, "Oh yes, I know Harvey very well. Maddie, I'll get to the point of my visit. I am in need of an executive assistant. I mentioned this to Harvey. Mike was also there and he suggested you. He said you had done this type of work for several years." Maddie smiles and says, "Yes, I was an assistant to a Wall Street Executive for three years before the Market crashed." Jessica nods, "I know you love the theatre but if you need a job, I'd love to have you be my assistant." Maddie studies Jessica for a moment, contemplating the offer. She says, "Jessica, I would love a job. When would you like me to start?" Jessica smiles, "Great! How does Monday sound?" Maddie says, "Wonderful!" Jessica and Maddie discuss the specifics of the job, time, duties and salary.

Maddie nearly chokes when she hears Jessica tell her that her salary will be $100,000 a year to start. "Thank you Jessica. I really appreciate this. I love that Harvey wants to take care of me, but I like to have my own money just because, you know what I mean." Jessica laughs and says, "Absolutely! You come highly recommended. Mike certainly believes you are the person for the job. How do you know Mike?" Maddie blushes, "Mike and I go way back. It's funny, I've known both Harvey and Mike for nearly all my life but separately." Jessica says, "Small world." "Yes it is," says Maddie. Jessica says, "Well, I need to get to the office. I look forward to seeing you Monday and working with you." "Thank you again Jessica. I will do my best to make you proud." Jessica hugs her and walks out the door. As Maddie walks from the door she gets a cold chill down her spine. She rushes back to the door and locks it, including the chain. She shudders and says to herself, "Silly girl! You're being paranoid." She texts Harvey to tell him to call her when he gets a chance, but there was no rush. About five minutes later Maddie's phone buzzes. "Mr. Specter I told you it was no rush," says a giggling Maddie. Harvey laughs and says, "I missed your voice." Maddie says, "Boy, you have it bad. But then I can relate. Anyway, Jessica just left and she offered me the executive assistant position." Harvey says, "And?" Maddie waits a few moments and then says, "I start Monday." Harvey says excitedly, "That's…" he stops and says slowly, "Is that what you want?" Surprised Maddie says, "Actually, yes. Especially since she's paying me 100 grand a year to start." She hears Harvey chuckle and she asks, "Are you laughing at me?" Harvey responds, "No of course not. I want you to be happy. If this is what you want, I want it too." Maddie says softly, "Harvey?" she hears Harvey's voice soften, "What baby?" she says, "I love you Harvey." She hears Harvey clear his throat and says, "I love you too. Um, I'll be home early." Maddie smiles and says breathlessly, "I'll see you when you get here. I can't wait."

Around two in the afternoon she gets a text from Harvey, "_I'm getting out of the car downstairs._" She texts him back, "_You coming up?_" He texts her "_I'm in the elevator_." Maddie runs to the door and unlocks the door. She opens the door and looks down the hall towards the elevator and sees Harvey step out. Quickly he walks towards her and grabs her and pulls her towards him and into the apartment, locking the door behind him. With each step, their clothes come off until they land on the bed. Maddie says breathlessly, "Wow Harvey." Harvey kisses her and rolls her over to lay on top of him. She can feel him under her. They kiss deeply as they make love and find their release.

A few hours later they wake all tangled in each other. As they lay together touching and kissing each other, Maddie's phone rings. She lets it go to voice mail. Harvey raises his eyebrows at her. Maddie asks, "What?" He says, "You're not going to get that?" Maddie says, "No I'm busy." Harvey smiles and asks, "Doing what?" Maddie whispers to him, "Making love to the sexiest man in New York, in the world. Who also just happens to be my fiancé. So whoever is on the phone can just leave a freakin' message." Harvey pulls Maddie closer and says, "Good answer. Come here baby." And pulls Maddie into a kiss and makes love to her again.

As they wake up the next morning again completely spent and feeling more in love than ever, Harvey kisses Maddie and slips out of bed. Maddie doesn't say anything, just watches him. She thinks to herself, 'I could watch this man all day long. I am so lucky to have found him again.' As Harvey goes into the bathroom, Maddie looks at the clock and realizes neither of them had dinner and probably lunch too the previous day. She slips on her robe and makes her way to the kitchen. As she's making coffee and contemplating what to make for breakfast, Harvey joins her. He wraps his arms around her and lays his head on her shoulder. He pulls her closer to him so that she feels him against her. Harvey whispers to her, "You know I'm not done with you." Maddie shakes her head and says, "I hope not." She hears Harvey chuckle and finishes with, "But neither of us has had dinner or lunch for that matter, and well, we need to keep our strength up."

Harvey turns her around to face him. Maddie looks up at Harvey and slides her hands up his body to his neck and pulls him into a kiss. He leans into Maddie and pulls her up onto the counter. Maddie wraps her arms and legs around Harvey as their kiss deepens. Maddie pulls away saying, "Harvey," she sounds out of breath, "You are insatiable." Harvey smiles and whispers, "and you aren't?" She kisses Harvey and says, "We have the rest of our lives. I'm not going anywhere." He kisses her and says, "Marry me." Maddie looks at him and asks, "When?" and begins to kiss his neck. Harvey says, "Tomorrow. I'll call a judge I know." Maddie looks at him and smiles. "Ok, let's do it." Harvey says, "Really?" Maddie says, "Let's not think about it let's just do it. Go call this judge." Harvey says, "You call Mike. Donna's out of town, so Mike can be our witness." Maddie kisses Harvey. He pulls her off the counter and kisses her deeply. Reluctantly letting her go so he can call the judge. After contacting the judge and Mike and making arrangements, Maddie and Harvey get dressed. The judge tells them to come in that day. Ray drives them to the courthouse to meet Mike and the judge. Mike shows up as Maddie is getting out of the car. Mike gives her a beautiful bouquet of red roses and hands Harvey a single red rose boutonniere. Maddie says, "Oh Mike, you're going to make me cry." "Hey it's not every day my girl, um my best friend who happens to be a girl gets married," Mike looks at Harvey and adds, "to my boss." Harvey shakes his head at Mike grins and then gives him a hug. Maddie says, "Ok enough you two you're going to ruin my makeup." The three begin to walk up to the Judge's chambers. Maddie and Harvey are holding hands and Maddie slips her arm through Mike's.

Inside the Judge's chambers, after the judge pronounces Harvey and Maddie as husband and wife, they turn to each other and Harvey pulls her close to them, dips her and kisses her taking Maddie's breathe away. Ray surprises Maddie by being there taking pictures. The judge's assistant brings out a tray of glasses and pours champagne for everyone. The judge and Mike each give a toast and Harvey and Maddie thank everyone. Afterwards, Harvey and Maddie and Mike hop into the car and Ray drives them to Becco Restaurant for dinner. After dinner Ray drops off Mike and then Harvey and Maddie. When they get inside their apartment Harvey picks up Maddie and carries her to their bed and sets her down gently on the bed. He slowly unzips her dress and lets it slip off, helping her to step out of the dress. They stare at each other for a few moments, then Harvey says, "I'm going to love you forever Mrs. Specter." Maddie smiles at him and pulls him down to kiss him, whispering, "I love you Mr. Specter."

Monday morning Maddie and Harvey ride into work together. Harvey goes to his office and Maddie continues to Jessica's office. Jessica calls her into office, gives Maddie a hug and says, "Welcome to Pearson Hardman." She shows Maddie where her office/cubicle is and then says, "Donna knows how the phones work and she knows everything around this place, so just feel free to ask her. I'm sure she won't mind." She hands her a stack of personnel forms and tells her to fill them out and give them to her when she's done.

Maddie sits at her desk as Jessica goes into her office and starts filling out the forms. She hands to the forms to Jessica once they are completed. Jessica glances at them and says, looking up at Maddie, "Did you and Harvey get married?" Maddie blushes and says, "Yes, this past Saturday. It was a spur of the moment thing. But I'd prefer to keep my maiden name for business purposes, not to mention it might be a bit weird here." Jessica laughs and says, "Yes that would be a bit weird around here. Though I know some of the partners know you and Harvey were dating." And almost on cue Harvey walks in, "Did I hear my name?" Both Maddie and Jessica shake their heads and smile. Jessica says, "Maddie you'll have your hands full with this one." Maddie looks at Harvey and says, "Don't I know it." The two women laugh as Harvey looks speechless. Jessica says, "Seriously though, congratulations both of you. I wish you many, many happy years together. You both deserve it." Both Harvey and Maddie say thank you. Maddie continues, "I'll be at my desk if you need anything Jessica." Jessica tells her that Rachel will be by to take her to personnel to get an ID. Harvey watches Maddie go out of the office and turns around when he hears Jessica says, "Harvey. Is there a reason you stopped by? Or is having Maddie as my assistant going to be a problem for you?" Harvey says, "No problem at all. But there is a reason I stopped by to see you. Hanson has been making noises about the Chase lawsuit."

Months go by and Maddie really loves her job and Harvey hasn't bugged her at work to check up on her like she had feared he would and he's been ok with her using her maiden name at work. Things at home are going well too with Harvey and Maddie settling into a happy routine as a married couple. Everything seems to be going well, until…One day at work she hears a voice that gives her chills but she just can't place the face. Daniel Hardman, the Hardman of Pearson Hardman shows up at her desk and introduces himself. "Good morning Mr. Hardman," says Maddie. She tries hard to smile. She wonders why he is making her feel so uncomfortable when she's never met him before. She says, "I'm sorry but Ms. Pearson is in a meeting." He says, "That's ok, I didn't come to see Jessica. I heard she replaced her assistant and I wanted to meet you and welcome you to Pearson Hardman. If you need anything Maddie, just ask. Is it ok to call you Maddie or would you prefer Mrs. Specter?" Maddie looks at him and it dawns on her that he is the man that was in the room talking to Trevor. The one that kept kicking and punching her – the one that killed her baby. She decides to play it cool and responds, "Maddie will do just fine thank you Mr. Hardman." Daniel smiles and winks at her and turns to walk down the hallway.

She gets a sick feeling in her stomach. She shakes it off and decides she needs to see Trevor, who's trial is coming up in a few weeks. Mike happens to walk by and says slowly, "Hello. What's wrong?" Maddie looks up at him and says quietly, "I need to see Trevor and I don't want Harvey to know. Will you help me?" Mike looks around and says, "I don't think that is a good idea. Wait, why do you want to see Trevor?" Maddie says, "It's a gut feeling I have. Will you help me?" Harvey sneaks up on them and says, "Help with what?" Maddie looks at Harvey and says, "None of your business Mr. Specter." Maddie winks and smiles at him. Harvey pretends to be hurt and Maddie says, "Don't even go there. Mike is helping me with something so stop sneaking around and go back to work." Harvey winks at her and says, "Mike, my office." Mike looks panicked at Maddie and she mouths to him "Not a word!" Mike says, "Lunch?" Maddie nods yes.

Mike follows Harvey into his office. He plays it cool when Harvey asks, "What's up with Maddie?" Mike says, "I'm not sure she didn't have a chance to tell me. All she asked was for me to help her but I'm not sure with what yet." Harvey looks at Mike and then says, "Yeah, well I don't buy it. Truth now Mike." Mike says, "I can't Harvey. Really, she hasn't told me any details yet. You showed up before she said anything to me." Harvey looks at him again making Mike squirm. He glares at him and says, "Fine, but I want to know what's going on when you do." Mike sighs and nods yes as he leaves Harvey's office. Harvey calls Donna in and says, "Maddie's hiding something. Find out what." Donna looks at him and says, "Really? You want me to spy on your wife?" Harvey says, "It's a gut feeling. She's got Mike helping her with something and I want to know what it is." Donna says, "You sure you want to do that?" Harvey glares at her. Donna says, "Ok. I'll do my best."

Mike meets Maddie for lunch and she tells him the feeling she got from Hardman. "Mike, I think he is the one behind all that crap that Harvey and I went through." Mike looks at her and says, "I know Hardman doesn't like Harvey but…Trevor said it was all him." Maddie looks at him, "Mike, do you really think Trevor is that smart to pull something like this off without help?" Mike says, "Yeah, you're right. He doesn't get his hands dirty unless he's being paid really well." "Yeah and apparently someone is paying him off really well to take all the heat. So that's why I want to see Trevor. I want to ask him point blank if Daniel Hardman is behind all this." Mike says, "He may not tell you." "That's true Mike," says Maddie, "But his reaction may tell me if I'm right or not." She looks at Mike and pulls Mike's hand. Holding his hand, she says, "So will you help me to get into seeing Trevor?" Mike tells her, "You need to tell Harvey about this. I'll help you but you really need to talk to Harvey." "Mike, I can't tell him, not until I'm sure. He won't allow it and he'll go ballistic if I do ask him. I know he can't stand Hardman and hasn't been looking forward to him coming back to PH. I can't tell him yet Mike and you can't either. Promise me?" Mike looks at her and says, "Look, I'll help you but I can't promise not to tell Harvey. I won't voluntarily tell him, but if there is a problem I'm telling him ok?" Maddie shrugs, "I guess that's better than nothing. So when can you set up a meeting with Trevor?" As they are huddled close and talking, Donna sees them and goes back up to Harvey to let him know she saw them having lunch.

That evening with Harvey, as they clean up after dinner she asks him, "So what's the deal with Hardman?" Harvey says, "I'd rather not discuss Hardman. What's up with you and Mike? You two seemed pretty cozy having lunch today." Maddie looks at him and can tell Harvey is pissed off. "Cozy? We had lunch in the park Harvey. Look Honey," she tries to reason with him, "Nothing is up between Mike and me. Hardman came to see me today. He made it a point to see me." Harvey forgets about Mike and growls, "What? What the hell do you mean Hardman made a point to come see you?" Maddie steps back and says, "Whoa Cowboy settle down. Hardman stopped by and introduced himself. When I told him that Jessica wasn't in her office he said he didn't come to see Jessica. It was a bit creepy." Harvey pulls Maddie to him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." "Harvey, it's ok. I know the two of you aren't…friends. I just want some background on him so I know how to handle him in the office." She caresses Harvey's back and feels him loosen up a little.

Harvey pours them a couple of drinks and they sit down. "Ok, ready for Hardman 101?" Harvey begins the story of Daniel Hardman. Maddie is shocked at what Harvey tells her and blurts out, "No wonder I felt uncomfortable when he came by." Harvey looks at her as he plays with a string of her hair snaking his fingers through. The slight touch sends a tingle through her. Thanks to the several drinks Harvey has given her, it makes her bolder and she climbs over to Harvey and straddles his lap and kisses him deeply. Harvey wraps his arms around her and returns the kiss. With fervor they pull each other's clothes off and make love. Harvey wraps his arms around her and holds Maddie close as they both whisper, "I love you."

Later the next day at work Mike calls Maddie, "Ok its set. We see Trevor this afternoon." Maddie sighs, "Thank you Mike, I really appreciate this." Mike says, "Please, please tell Harvey. I've got a bad feeling about this. You need to tell him. He has ways of finding shit out." "I'll take that under advisement Mike. Thank you!" She hangs up and decides to ask Jessica about what to do. Maddie knocks on Jessica's door as she stands in the doorway, Jessica looks up and senses something is up. "Maddie, what's up? Come in." Maddie closes the door and walks over to Jessica's desk. She decides to stand at the window facing Jessica. This way she'll be able to see the hall in case Harvey walks by. "Jessica, I need to tell you something that I don't want Harvey to know about. And I need your advice." Jessica says, "Ok, what is it?" Maddie swallows and says, "I've made arrangement to see Trevor in prison this afternoon. Mike is coming with me. Harvey doesn't know about this because he's told me I don't need to see Trevor. But I need to find out something from Trevor and I know if I tell Harvey, he's…"Jessica says, "He'll go ballistic?" Maddie smiles, "Yeah to say the least." Jessica looks at Maddie and asks, "Why the need to see Trevor?" Maddie says carefully, "I want to know why. I think…Trevor is not the smartest and I know there was someone else involved and I want to know who. I remember seeing and hearing someone else; someone else was beating me." Jessica nods her head, "I understand. I won't tell Harvey. Mike is going with you?" Maddie nods yes. Jessica says, "Good because you shouldn't go alone." Maddie says, "Mike keeps telling me to tell Harvey, but I just don't want to have that argument." Jessica smiles, "I can understand that too. My driver will take you and Mike." Maddie says, "Oh you don't need to do that." Jessica says, "I insist. Don't worry I won't say anything to Harvey, but you two just got married, I'd suggest telling Harvey. Don't keep secrets from each other. If you decide to wait until afterwards that's up to you. But definitely don't start out your marriage with secrets. Besides Harvey has a way of finding things out." Maddie says, "Yeah I know."

Harvey walks by and sees Maddie and Jessica together. His gut tells him something is up especially when he sees Maddie jump when she sees him and he thinks to himself, 'What the hell is going on?' Maddie comes out of Jessica's office and tells Harvey to go back to his office. Harvey says angrily through clenched teeth, "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on." Jessica sees Harvey and tells him to get into her office; a few minutes later Harvey comes out and glares at Maddie but goes down the hall to his office. Maddie puts her head in her hands and wonders if she is doing the right thing by keeping Harvey in the dark about this. Jessica comes out of her office and says, "You really need to tell him what's going on. I know he'll fly off the handle, but it's killing him that you are keeping something from him. You need to tell him sooner rather than later." Maddie nods at Jessica and gets up from her desk. "You're right." She takes a deep breath and says, "Wish me luck."

Maddie walks down the hall towards Harvey's office. He's on the phone, so she stops by Donna's desk. "Hi Donna. Will he be long on the phone?" Donna looks at her then to Harvey then back to Maddie and shrugs. Maddie says, "I really need to talk to Harvey. Would you please tell him I'll be outside if he wants to talk." Donna nods but doesn't say anything. Maddie turns to go towards the elevator and looks at Harvey and catches his eye. She mouths "I love you" but Harvey doesn't do anything but stare at her. She walks to the elevator and pushes the down button and waits. She hopes that Harvey will show up. She lets the first two elevators go. She looks down the hall, still no Harvey. The third elevator comes and she steps on. Luckily no one is on the elevator. Just as the doors are about to close a hand comes through and the door opens and standing there looking angry but sexy as hell is Harvey. She can't help it but she smiles at him as he steps on the elevator. As the doors close behind him she flings herself to him and wraps her arms around him hugging him. He doesn't reciprocate. She steps back and looks up at him thinking to herself, 'Oh crap. I've screwed this up big time.' She backs away and sees he's staring at her. At the first floor she takes his hand and pulls him out of the elevator. With her voice cracking she says, "Walk with me."

They walk over to the park near their building. Maddie pulls Harvey towards a bench and says, "Sit next to me, please." Harvey hesitates then does what she asks. Maddie takes a deep breath and says, "I'm sorry if I've hurt you by not telling you what's going on. I love you Harvey. I know that what I'm going to tell you, you won't like it and you'll probably be even angrier than you are now. But here it goes…" Maddie takes another deep breath and says, "Mike and I are going to see Trevor today." Harvey looks at her and says calmly, "No you're not. I told you before you do not need to see him." Maddie is a bit taken back at how calmly Harvey is, but says, "I know. And I agreed with you then. But now…I NEED to see Trevor. I NEED to ask him why he's covering for…" She pauses to look at Harvey. Harvey looks at her, "Covering? You think he's covering for someone? Who?" Maddie swallows and says, "Trevor isn't a brain trust. You've met him, he's a freakin' pothead. No way could he have planned the whole kidnapping, the photos, and the whole thing. Yes. I think he's covering for someone." When Maddie hesitates again, Harvey yells, "Who Maddie?" Maddie jumps, "Promise me you won't go ballistic." "Maddie, who do you think he's covering for?" says Harvey through clenched teeth. "Not until you promise not to go ballistic Harvey." Harvey glares at her, "FINE! I promise. Now, who do you think it is?" Maddie looks around and whispers to Harvey, "Daniel Hardman."

Harvey stares at her; "Hardman?" says Harvey. Maddie can tell he's contemplating what she just told him. "Yes Hardman. Remember when I told you there was someone else in the room; someone who beat me and kicked me?" Harvey nods, so Maddie continues, "I couldn't see who it was and when he came close to me I didn't recognize him, but he had a beard and one of the things he said to me was, 'Not bad, Specter really knows how to pick his women.' Well, when Hardman came to see me the other day, I recognized his voice. He was that man with Trevor." Harvey says, "How did you recognize his voice?" Maddie says, "When he asked me if I preferred to be called Maddie or Mrs. Specter. The way he said, 'Specter' I knew that voice. Plus my gut tells me it's him." Harvey says, "You know Trevor won't talk." "Maybe," says Maddie, "But maybe his reaction will tell me what I need to know. I want the man responsible for killing our baby to pay. Trevor kidnapped me and he hit me but he didn't kill our baby." Harvey looks at her, "So all the secrecy was so you could go see Trevor? Why didn't you want me to know?" Maddie looks at Harvey, "Because I didn't want to argue with you about it. I figured you'd be pissed and would tell me I couldn't go. If it makes you feel better Mike and Jessica both told me I needed to tell you. I should have. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Harvey decides he'll make Maddie suffer a bit to teach her a lesson. He says, "No I don't. You hurt me Maddie." Maddie looks up at him and says softly, "What?" He says, again, "You kept the photos from me and ran away, now you're keeping this from me. What else are you keeping from me? How can I trust you Maddie?" Maddie starts to cry. Harvey tries to stay strong and not give in, he hates to see Maddie cry. Maddie mumbles, "I'm sorry. I'll never keep anything from you again. I'm sorry Harvey. I love you." She looks up at him and he gives up, "Please Maddie don't cry. Yes, yes, I forgive you. Maddie I love you. Please stop crying." He pulls her close and hugs her. "I just want to protect you. I'm going with you to see Trevor." Maddie pulls back from him, "No, I'm going with Mike. You have court with Louis. Please don't argue with me." He kisses her, "Then Ray will drive you." Maddie says, "No need, Jessica offered her car and driver." Harvey rolls his eyes and says, "Then promise me you'll tell me what happened?" Maddie smiles at him, "Of course! I'm done keeping secrets." Harvey kisses her and says, "You be careful."

Mike comes over to Maddie and Harvey and says, "Hey guys." Maddie says, "I just told Harvey everything; about Trevor and Hardman." Mike says, "Finally." He looks at Harvey and says, "I've been telling her she needed to tell you." Maddie rolls her eyes at Mike. Harvey stands and looks at Mike for a moment and then leans in towards Mike and whispers, "You take care of my girl or so help me." Mike steps back and says, "I'll take care of her. I promise. I'm not going through that again. We almost lost her before, not going to happen again." They shake hands, and turn to Maddie. Maddie says, "So we all cool here? Or are you both still mad at me?" Harvey and Mike look at each other then back to Maddie. Maddie gives them a little smile and the two men shake their heads and smile back at Maddie. Harvey pulls Maddie close to him and says, "You call me as soon as you're done, you understand?" Maddie hugs him, steps back, salutes him and says, "Yes sir Mr. Specter." He pulls her back to him and kisses her. He whispers to her, "I love you Maddie Specter." Maddie whisper to him, "I love you Harvey Specter."

Maddie and Mike wait in a small room for Trevor to be brought in. Trevor is in chains and handcuffs and looks annoyed and embarrassed when he sees them. He says angrily, "What the hell do you two want?" Maddie says, "Sit down Trevor. Please. I just want to ask you a couple of questions." Trevor glares at Mike, Mike glares back at Trevor. Maddie says, "Boys please, sit down." Trevor sits down across from Maddie and says, "Fine! But I may not want to answer your goddamn questions." Mike stands behind Maddie and says, "You will keep a civil tongue and you will answer Maddie's questions. It's the least you can do after what you've put her through!" Maddie places a hand on Mike's arm and says, "Please Mike, sit." Maddie says, "Trevor, why are you protecting Daniel Hardman?" Trevor doesn't say anything but the look on his face tells Maddie and Mike that Hardman is behind the whole thing which means it isn't over. Mike says, "Trevor answer the question." Trevor looks down and shakes his head, "I can't man." Maddie presses him, "Trevor, why can't you? Don't let him do this to you. What does he have on you that you are willing to throw your life away?" Trevor hangs his head and says, "No it was me. It was all me. He didn't have anything to do with this. I don't know any Daniel Hardman." Maddie says, "Trevor you're lying." Mike says, "Jenny would tell you to tell the truth man." Trevor looks at Mike with tears in his eyes and says, "I'm doing this for her man." Maddie says, "Wait…what? You're taking the fall because of Jenny? What does she have to do with this?" Trevor glares at her and it dawns on Maddie, "He has her?" Trevor's expression changes and he nods slowly, "Hardman was supposed to let her go when you died. But you didn't die Maddie. I couldn't watch Hardman beat you to death so I fought him off you. Then the cops and Harvey and you showed up," Trevor points at Mike, then continues, "But Hardman ran off. He told me that if I ever told anyone the story, he'd kill Jenny. I haven't heard from her. I don't know if he still has her or if she's dead or what." Mike says, "I'll find out about Jenny." Maddie says, "Trevor tell the truth, don't let that asshole go free. He killed my baby not you." Trevor says, "He knew you were pregnant Maddie. He's been following you for months. He probably still is. He's whack Maddie. I'm so sorry you were hurt and that your baby…I hated having to hit you. I know you never liked me, but you've always been nice to me. I hate myself for hurting you. I'm so sorry Maddie." A shiver goes down Maddie's back thinking about it. "Trevor, you'll pay for what you did, but not for all of it. Hardman needs to pay too." Mike says, "We'll see what we can do. You tell your lawyer the truth." Trevor laughs, "I have a public defender man. And he's a buddy of Hardman's. I'm screwed." Maddie thinks and then says, "Ok, new game plan Trevor. Tell your lawyer that I came to see you and that I suspect Hardman but you didn't tell me anything." Trevor shakes his head and says, "Maddie, he'll come after you." Maddie smiles, "That's what I'm hoping for and he'll be sorry he did. Just do what I tell you – you didn't tell us anything but I suspect it's him." Mike looks at Maddie and shakes his head thinking "I've got a bad feeling about this." In the car they call Harvey, who asks, "How did it go?" Maddie says, "Can you meet for dinner?" Harvey says, "I'll be home by six." Maddie then calls Jessica and says, "All went well. When I find out more, I'll let you know. I want to be 110% sure. And Jessica, thank you!" Jessica says, "I'll see you tomorrow. Take care."

At home, Maddie makes baked chicken, rice and broccoli. She and Mike discuss Trevor and Hardman as they wait for Harvey. Mike says, "We need a foolproof plan Maddie. Harvey is not going to like this. He is not going to let you put yourself in harm's way." Maddie says, "But it's the only way to flush that piece of shit out." Harvey comes home just as dinner is ready. Maddie smiles at him and says, "Perfect timing as always Mr. Specter." Harvey comes over and hugs Maddie kissing her, and says, "You smell divine Mrs. Specter." Maddie blushes and Mike excuses himself and heads for the bathroom. Harvey kisses Maddie again, their kiss deepens. Breathlessly Maddie says, "Harvey are you ok? What's wrong?" Harvey says, "I'm ok. I'm sorry we got into a fight. I don't want to fight with you." Maddie smiles, "Me neither. Harvey I love you." Harvey says, "I love you too Baby. Let's eat I'm starving." Maddie yells playfully, "Oh Mikey you can come out now!" Mike blushes as he emerges from the bathroom.

As they eat dinner Mike and Maddie tell Harvey about their trip to see Trevor. Maddie says, "Harvey I know this sounds crazy but we need to help Trevor. I mean I want him to pay for kidnapping me and assault, but he didn't kill our baby. It was Hardman. He did that and he would have killed me if Trevor hadn't stopped him." Harvey shakes his head, "You two are something else. Have I taught you nothing Mike?" Mike looks down and then looks at Harvey saying, "Yeah you have. But I have to agree with Maddie here. Yeah Trevor needs to be punished for the crimes he committed, but not for something he didn't do." Harvey says, "Ok, I'll see what I can do about getting him a new attorney, but he will plead guilty to kidnapping and assault and he will help bring Hardman down." Harvey looks at Mike and says, "Out with it Mike. What's wrong?" Maddie puts a hand on Harvey's arm. Mike says, "We need a plan to get Hardman; to make Hardman pay." Maddie says, "Yeah because when Harman finds out that I suspect him…" Harvey interrupts "Wait, what? Why would Hardman find that out? I'm not putting you in danger Maddie." Mike rolls his eyes as Maddie says, "You're not, I am but you and Mike and perhaps one of your cop friends will be nearby." Harvey raises his eyebrow towards Maddie and says, "Are you crazy? No, Maddie. I am not going allow you to put yourself in danger." Mike says, "Too late because she already told Trevor to tell his lawyer that Maddie visited and suspects Hardman." Harvey is pissed, but takes a deep breath and says, "Ok, so what do you have in mind?"

The next night they are all working late, including Maddie who has been asked by Hardman to do some typing for him. She texts Harvey that she'll be in Hardman's office working. Harvey replies, "_I don't like it._" Harvey calls his buddy Alex, a police detective. When Alex arrives, Mike and Harvey fill him in on what's been going on. In Hardman's office Maddie gets a bad feeling. She shudders but tries to keep it together. Hardman watches her intently. Maddie decides tonight isn't the night. She needs to win Hardman over and then get him to slip up. She finishes the typing he wanted and hands it to him. He looks it over and says, "Impressive, very impressive Maddie. Would you be willing to stay late once in a while and do some work for me?" Maddie swallows and smiles sweetly, "Sure Mr. Hardman. It would be my pleasure." He smiles and says, "Please call me Daniel." Maddie smiles and says, "If that's all then, goodnight Daniel." Hardman smiles and says, "Yes. Good night and thank you Maddie."

Maddie turns and heads out of Hardman's office to her cubicle to get her purse and then to Harvey's office. Harvey's waiting for her as is Mike and Alex. Maddie feels sick and is as white as a ghost. Harvey rushes to her as does Mike. Harvey says, "Did he…are you ok?" Maddie shakes her head, "No he was fine. He just gives me the creeps. Can we go home now?" "Just waiting for you," says Harvey as they all leave. Once at home Harvey fixes them both a drink as Maddie gets comfortable. She snuggles next to Harvey and says, "You know, I'm really going to need all the acting skills I have to do this. He really is creepy." Harvey chuckles, "Baby, I have no doubt you'll be able to do whatever you set your mind to do."

The next day Alex stops by, pretending to be a new client. Donna calls Maddie to Harvey's office so that Alex can tell her what the plan is to take Hardman down. As they finish discussing the plan, Hardman walks by and glances coldly at Harvey and Maddie. Maddie meets his eye and nods and Hardman's expression warms. Harvey notices and says, "What the hell?" and he looks at Maddie. Alex asks, "What? Harv – what did I miss?" Maddie says, "Hardman's expression changed when I nodded at him. You noticed that too Harvey?" Harvey says, "Yeah and I don't like it. He's up to something. Alex you've got to keep her protected." Alex says, "Maybe he thinks he can trust you since you acknowledged him? You're doing good Maddie. And yes, Harvey we'll keep Maddie safe."

Maddie goes back to her desk as Hardman stops by, "Maddie, who was that in Harvey's office?" Maddie smiles and says, "Oh a new client. Jessica wanted me to sit in for her since she had another meeting at the same time." Hardman smiles at her and nods; "Would you please come to my office?" Maddie nods and follows Hardman to his office. Once in Hardman's office, he asks her to sit and she does as he requests. Hardman looks at her and asks, "How are things between you and Harvey?" Maddie doesn't expect the question but decides to play with it. "Well, you know how Harvey can be." Hardman says, "Difficult to deal with?" Maddie chuckles, "You could say that." "I understand you and Harvey are married," says Daniel. Maddie swallows and pretends to be sad, "Yes, I think we may have rushed into it though." She glances up at Hardman and see's eyes shine, he says softly, "Not happy? If you need to talk, I'd be happy to listen." Maddie forces a smile and says, "Thank you Mr. Hardman, I mean Daniel." He leans closer and says, "Maddie would it be possible for you to work late tomorrow night?" Maddie pretends to think about it and then replies, "Certainly, tomorrow will be fine." She stands and says, "If that's all? Daniel stands and says, "If you ever need to talk I'm here. We could have lunch." Maddie forces another smile and says, "Thank you Daniel." She walks out of his office and heads for the ladies room. She makes it just before she gets sick.

When she comes out of the stall Donna is waiting for her, scaring her half to death. Donna says, "You ok Hun?" Maddie shakes her head but says, "Yeah. Hardman seems to have this effect on me, I throw up every time I meet with him." Donna laughs, "Yeah he seems to have that effect on women especially." "Donna, do you think Harvey will…will be able to handle, um, me pretending to trust Hardman?" Without missing a beat Donna says, "Nope." Maddie says, "I was afraid of that." Donna looks at her and asks, "Why? What did you do?" Maddie gives half a smile and says, "Well, I sort of gave Hardman the impression that Harvey and I weren't exactly happy." Donna smiles, "Yeah, Harvey isn't going to be happy about that. I'll mention it to him just in case Hardman says anything." "Thanks Donna." Before going to her desk, Maddie texts Harvey, "_No matter what happens, I love you Harvey and only you._" As she walks to her desk she receives a text from Harvey "_I love you too Maddie. Be careful._"

The next evening as she is working in Hardman's office late, Hardman offers her a drink as she finishes up. She takes the drink and they sit on the couch as Hardman tries to get her to open up about her relationship with Harvey. Maddie makes up a few things to which Hardman seems to like. A couple of sips later, Maddie moves closer to Hardman and says sweetly, "Daniel, you know if you had killed me a few months ago, we wouldn't be sitting here now." Hardman's smile fades and he says, "I could still kill you." Maddie says, "Nah too messy. Why'd you do it Daniel?" Daniel stares at her and says, "To get back at Specter. He deserves it." He chuckles and says, "That stupid kid Trevor was so easy to manipulate. Just hook him up on drugs and he'll do anything, especially when you take his little girlfriend away from him. She's a great piece of ass. I bet you are too." Maddie feels herself getting sick but tries to keep her cool. She backs away from Hardman when she sees his eyes go dark. Hardman grabs her but she gets away and runs towards the ladies room. She notices no one is on the floor. She makes it to the ladies room and dials Harvey's number but the call goes to voice mail. She leaves a message, "_I'm in the ladies room. Hardman's coming. Harvey help!_" She then dials Mike's number and gets Mike but Hardman comes storming into the ladies room, locks the door and slams her against the wall making her drop the phone and it skids across the floor. Harvey checks his voice mail and hears the message from Maddie. Mike turns to look at him as he hears Maddie scream on the phone. They both say at the same time, "Maddie!" They run back into the building as Harvey calls Alex and tells him something is going down. Alex pulls up to the building and runs inside along with a dozen police officers.

Hardman continues his assault of Maddie. Maddie tries to fight him off but he's quick and determined. She slips and falls to the ground slamming her head against the floor. Hardman lands on top of her and rips her clothes trying to rape her. She screams at Hardman to get off of her and claws at him to make him stop. She screams again and Hardman slams his fist into her jaw making her slam her head against the ceramic floor again, just as Harvey and Mike break down the door. Harvey charges Hardman, grabs him and throws him against the wall. Mike pulls an unconscious Maddie out of the way. Alex and his team storm in and Alex yells at Harvey and pulls him off Hardman. Mike yells at Harvey as he cradles Maddie who has passed out. Harvey is at Maddie's side, picks her up and carries her out of the bathroom. Jessica and the paramedics arrive. The paramedics work on Maddie. Jessica pulls Harvey and Mike and asks "What happened?" as Alex takes Hardman into custody. They watch as Hardman yells, "This isn't over!"

Maddie comes to and sees Harvey, she flings herself to him. He holds her tightly. After giving their statements Maddie, Harvey, and Mike go to see Jessica to tell her what happened. Jessica offers everyone a drink. Harvey's phone buzzes, he answers on the second ring, it's Alex. Harvey hangs up, looks at Mike and says, "They found Jenny. She'll be ok." Mike looks relieved. Harvey looks at Maddie and Maddie asks, "What is it Harvey? There's more?" Harvey nods, "Alex also said that Trevor is in the hospital. He was stabbed." Maddie gasps. Mike leans forward and puts his head in his hands. Harvey adds, "Trevor confessed everything on paper before he was stabbed. He explained how it was all Hardman." Maddie says, "Will Trevor be ok?" Harvey looks grim and says, "He's in surgery." Jessica says, "I'll call for a partners meeting. Daniel will be voted out. Maddie, thank you for pursuing this; I'm sorry you had to endure all this." Maddie smiles, "I'm just glad he's been arrested. Hopefully Alex will be able to come up with more evidence against Daniel so he'll really pay for what he's done to everyone." Instinctively Maddie places a hand on her belly. Jessica says, "Why don't you three go home and try to get some rest." They get up say good night and head out.

Maddie says, "Mike, come over to our place." Mike looks at her and then to Harvey. Harvey says, "Come on." Mike says, "No, you two need some time. I'll be ok." Harvey says, "No, you're coming home with us. You've had a rough couple of days." Maddie smiles and pulls Mike into a hug. Mike holds her tightly, whispering, "I'm so sorry Maddie." Maddie hugs him and says, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You haven't done anything wrong." Mike pulls away from her and says, "I thought Trevor was my friend. He sold us out for drugs." Harvey says, "Trevor made his decision." Mike looks at Harvey and says, "You were right Harvey. I should have listened to you and cut him off when you told me to. I'm sorry." Harvey says, "Trevor was an easy mark for Hardman. If it wasn't Trevor it would have been someone else. This isn't your fault. So knock it off and lets go home." They climb into the car and Ray drives them home.

At home Maddie shows Mike to the guest room that Maddie created. "If you need anything, we're here for you Mike. You know we love you." Mike smiles, "We?" "Me and Harvey," says Maddie, "Harvey may not say it, but I can tell. He thinks of you like a little brother. Actually he's closer to you than his brother." Mike hugs Maddie. "Thank you. I love you guys too," he says. Maddie goes to Harvey and hugs him. "Come here Mrs. Specter," says Harvey. Maddie giggles as Harvey pulls her to their bed. She says, "Just what I was hoping for Mr. Specter." Harvey shakes his head, smiles and pulls Maddie onto the bed.


End file.
